Por las calles de Valencia
by Layla el angel caido
Summary: El androide del fútbol conoce a una ramera en un bar de poca monta. Ella le quita la virginidad y le entrega la experiencia de sentimietos que él nunca sintió. El, le hacer creer nuevamente que puede salir de ese mundo y estar a su lado. Pero...
1. Chapter 1

Por las Calles de Valencia

"_Valencia, España. Si, realmente es una ciudad hermosa pero no es mi ciudad. Estoy lejos de mi hogar, de mi familia, de mis amigos de la infancia, sin embargo es la decisión que yo tomé y no estoy arrepentida de eso. Bueno, esta noche será como todas la noches, yo, Hellen Kovalevskaya me preparo para trabajar. La rutina es la misma, primero me ducho bien casi siempre con escencias de flores, trato de que no sea rosas pues no soy de esas "finas meretrices" simplemente soy una estudiante de teatro, que se gana la vida haciendo "algo" que sea rentable. Mi aspecto personal es importante para esto, recuerdo los primeros consejos de Nadia, quien me apoyó en mi primera noche "El aseo es importante, es por eso que nos han quitado clientela las extrajeras que no son europeas", sabio consejo. Luego de ducharme, arreglo mi ropa, casi siempre es una falda corta, pero no pronunciada, de cuero que puede ir entre los colores rojo o negro; el top que trato que sea de encajes no muy pronunciado, mi estilo no es de esos pero si que sea insinuante. La chaqueta por si hace frío, es de lana natural a veces pienso que es mata pasiones pero estoy ahorrando para una mejor. El maquillaje, ya no compito con los travestis, trato de que sea algo natural que resalte mis ojos claros y mis labios carmecí. Y lo más importante: mi cabello unos días no utilizo peluca otros días si, creo que hoy no usaré. Me maquillo pero miro la fecha del calendario y recuerdo que es Martes, un día flojo para el trabajo en la calle, así que llamo a mi vieja amiga y protectora Nadia para comunicarle que pienso ir al local que ella tiene. Gracias a Dios (soy lo que soy, pero sigo confiando en él), ella que está retirada, ahora tiene un pequeño sitio que puede ser considerado un burdel en el cual vende licor y hay habitaciones, no es muy grande pero me siento segura trabajar ahí algunos días, pero lo más importante, trato de captar clientes para mi amiga, ya está algo entrada en edad y si yo puedo ayudar, sin la necesidad que me de un porcentaje muy grande, lo haré. Reviso todo, cartera, maquillaje, ropa, documentos ¡maldición! Olvidaba mi credencial de sanidad, es importante, pronto debo ir a hacerme la revisión; y lo más importante, preservativos yo no soy de las que lo hacen sin protección (¿llevo de sabores?, ah! Sip). Salgo, es una noche típica de mayo, hermosa. Las estrellas se ven preciosas en el cielo, me percino y parto a trabajar, espero que sea una buena noche"_

-¿Tienes algo que hacer esta noche?

-No, ¿por qué?- pregunta un joven que después de la conferencia de prensa de su presentación en su nuevo club se cambia de ropa- quiero descanzar

-Conozco un lugar donde se puede pasar muy bien y se conoce a hermosas chicas, yo fui un día y aunque es pequeño, es bastante bueno ¿quieres ir?

-No

-No seas tonto, en una de esas, ves a la diosa de los ojos claros

-¿Cómo?- pregunta algo raro

-Es una joven muy linda, pero realmente difícil, no la encantas con nada, es muy exigente

-No me interesa

-Acompáñame, o nunca has incursionado con una mujer en su habitación-silencio del joven- vaya, pero si tú vienes de un país de hermosas mujeres ¿nunca has tenido novia?

-No

-Ah!, bueno, no es un lugar para encontrar una, pero si para divertirse con un buen trago ¡Vamos Santana, no te hagas de rogar!

Después de tanto insistir, terminan por convencer al extranjero para salir. Esta joven es Carlos Santana, un hombre que ha vivido para el fútbol y desde pequeño. Fue abandonado en una cancha de un estadio, cuidado por una pareja de ancianos, explotado por un desgraciado que hizo de carácter frío, pero se dio cuenta que tiene talento sin necesidad de ser un cybord. Darío, un jugador del equipo del Valencia y que siente gran admiración por Santana, lo invita a pasar un rato agradable y quien sabe, termina en los brazos de una hermosa musa del Tartaro, un local pequeño y discreto donde pueden divertise y algo más.

"_Cuando llegué, Nadia me recibió con cariño, una de las chicas se iba Alanis, la diosa de los ojos claros, deja de trabajar en el Tartaro pues va a ser la amante de un millonario empresario. A mi en lo particular ella nunca me agradó, se vino a trabajar aquí porque todos la consideraron una diva, una mujer que vive de la adulación de sus pechos bien formados, de su cintura estrecha, de sus hermosas caderas, su blanca piel, su larga y hermosa cabellera. Baila bastante bien en la barra vertical, es sensual, pero simplemente para mi, es una patética mujer que con joyas y la atención las veinticuatro horas del hombre de turno. Lo importante es que se va a ser la amante de un tipo que ella ni quiere, solo quiere su dinero, pero eso no me interesa, si se va que se vaya. Hoy no quiero bailar, lo hara otra, yo solo quiero quedarme en la barra y ver si puedo hacer que alguien consuma lo suficiente para poder sacar un buen dinero hoy"_

Dario entra al local y detrás de él, la nueva adquisición del Valencia FC, se sientan en una mesa para luego pedirle a uno de los mozos un trago, nada fuerte

-Este lugar es bueno y como no está en un sitio demasiado glamoroso, pasa desapercibido así que vale la pena venir para acá

-Ya veo- le responde a Dario

-No te pongas así, parece que no estás acostumbrado a venir a estos lugares

-No- responde fríamente

-Pues no tiene nada de malo, salvo que tengas alguna cosa que esconder como que eres casado, pero si eres soltero y no tenemos concentración mañana ¿qué más se le puede pedir?

-Quiero descanzar, no sé cómo me pude dejar convencer

-Porque te ganó la curiosidad- responde guiñándole el ojo.

Dos chicas conversan en la barra del bar, cuando uno de los barman le dicen que hay dos hombres bastante atractivos ahí, el hombre trata de reservarse la identidad de ambos, pues es un secreto profesional que exige la dueña en caso de que alguien famoso visitara el Tartaro

-Son bastante guapos ¿por qué no le hacen compañía? Hellen y Diana- le dice el hombre a las muchachas

-Bastante- responde Diana- ¿vamos Hellen?

-Ve tú primero, después me dices que tal es estar con ellos

-Está bien, no te vayas con otro hasta que te lo indique

Diana se dirige a la mesa donde se encuentran Dario y Santana, ella trata de reconocerlos pero no puede, y si hubiese sido así ella guarda el secreto, es la regla de oro del Tartaro. Ella se sienta al lado de Dario y conversan unos quince minutos, bajo la mirada distante de Hellen que está pendiente de su amiga se desarrolla un diálogo, Diana y Dario hicieron buenas migas, pero Santana no particpa, solo los observa

-No es bueno que estés solo- dice Diana a Santana que pide otro trago- te presentaré a una buena amiga- Diana le hace la seña correspondiente a Hellen para que se acerque a la mesa- Hellen, ellos son Dario y Carlos

-Mucho gusto- dicen los tres casi al mismo tiempo.

Santana y Hellen no encontraron de que hablar, nada absolutamente nada. Hasta que sus miradas se cruzaron y algo raro pasó. Carlos vio lo mismos ojos que él tuvo antes de conocer a Tsubasa y se asustó, esa chica tiene la misma mirada fría del otrora Hijo del Dios del Soccer

-¿Qué tanto me miras?- le pregunta mientras bebe de su vaso

-Nada, me llama la atención tus ojos

-¿En serio?- pregunta con ironía- casi siempre a los hombres le llaman la atención otras cosas, no precisamente mis ojos

-Hellen, no seas tan grosera con él- le dice Diana que está recargada ya en el hombro de Dario- él no tiene la culpa de tu mal humor

-Esta bién- le responde ella fríamente- disculpa, ella tiene razón no tienes nada que ver con mis problemas- luego trata de sonreír- cuéntame ¿de donde eres?

Santana habló con ella un buen tiempo, entre un nuevo trago y otro y otro. Están más en confianza, hasta que él comienza a jugar ensortijando uno de los mechones del cabella de la muchacha. Le dice que la encuentra muy bonita, que realmente no había conocido otra muchacha como ella en Brasil, con los ojos de un verde esmeralda realmente bello. Ella no se sintió muy alagada por algo así, en su oficio, conformarse con adulaciones provenientes de un desconocido ya no es algo de lo que se sienta orgullosa. Dario y Diana (DD, mmmm) ya están bastante entretenidos en la conversación, tan así que Diana lo invita a una de las habitaciones, por un rato. Dejan solos a Santana y Hellen, quienes no tienen intenciones por el momento de ir a ningún lado. Hellen saca un cigarrillo, le ofrece a Santana, pero éste se lo rechaza. Siguen la plática, hasta que él le confiesa que es la primera vez que está con una mujer así, en esas circunstacias

-No puedo creerlo, no eres un hombre feo. Eres joven, apuesto y aunque no lo creas, hasta simpático- le dice recargando su codo en la mesa y mirándolo provocativamente- es decir ue eres "virgen"- Santana mira hacia otro sitio y Hellen salta en carcajadas- Vaya, un hombre como tú, virgen, esto no suele pasar muy seguido- ella se le acerca quedando muy cerca de él- si quieres podemos resolver ese problema hoy, solo si lo deseas.

El no supo que decir o hacer, la joven se le estaba ofreciendo descaradamente, ya Dario no está con él, se fue con la otra chica que vino. Ella no le desagradaba, tiene bastantes atributos femeninos para que cualquier hombre la desease en ese mismo minuto. A lo mejor ya es tiempo de que deje de ser un hombre "virgen".

"_Ese día conocí a Carlos, no debí haberle propuesto nada, nada. Solamente haberle escuchado, pese a lo poco que habla y lo que me desagrada el fútbol, pero algo vi en él que me gustó. Es un hombre muy atractivo, su color de piel, sus ojos frios y cálidos a la vez creo que me envolvieron. Pensé que él y yo eramos iguales, dos personas forjadas por las circunstancias de nuestras vidas. Así como existen algunos hombres que valoran el robarle la inocencia a una mujer, yo le agradecí mucho a Carlos ser su primera mujer, me sentí renovada y por primera vez, tocada con las manos dulces de la inexperiencia, pero fogosas de un hombre deseoso por saber lo que son los labios, pecho y sexo de una mujer"_

Eduardo le pasa las llaves de la habitación a Hellen y le advierte que tiene una hora para estar con él. Hellen le advierte que no la moleste y que si quiere está toda la noche con el mismo sujeto, que ella siempre ha sido buena negociando la tarifa. Lo llevó a una habitación, ella bebía preferentemente vodka con jugo de naranja, recordando su tierra. Le invita a probar el trago que ella trajo para ellos, mientras bebe, ella se quita la parte de arriba de su vestimenta, quedando solamente con su sostén, Carlos impactado al ver esa piel tan blanca como la leche y esos senos bien formados. Pero Hellen es más fría, le habla sobre la tarifa que cobrará por la habitación y el licor que bebe, más el sexo y las posiciones que llegasen a tener, claro si él se atreve a estar con una mujer

-Espero que te haya quedado claro, no quiero sentimentalismos o arrepentimientos a última hora ¿entendido?

-Si- responde él

Carlos se le acerca y trata de besarla, pero ella retira el rostro y lo mira peor que al principio

-Yo no beso a los hombres, no me pidas eso, ya es bastante para mi estar con un novato- le reclama- ahora, ¡quítate la camisa!

Santana se la quita y ella lo recuesta en la cama, besando los pectorales del sudamericano que tenso, comienza a gemir levemente, ella le hace hincapié que nadie los escucha en las otras habitaciones, que puede dar rienda suelta a su excitación. Luego llega al pantalón, lo abre con cuidado, pero no se lo quita, luego el boxer (no quise ponerle zunga, las encuentro vulgar) y ve su miembro, pero ella no le hace caso al tamaño o proporción, ya esas cosas no le llaman la atención y comienza con su lengua a rozarlo. Santana se siente extraño, nunca ha experimentado algo así. Ella luego lo toma en su mano y comienza a acariciarlo tratando de exitarlo más y más. Pero termina por colocárselo por completo en la boca, practicando el sexo oral. Su lengua y su boca hacen que Santana comience a gemir con mayor intensidad y ella excitada por eso, con su otra mano comienza a acariciarse su vagina. Mientras ella sigue él le toma la cabeza para que no cese en lo suyo.

-Párate, para que yo pueda hacerlo mejor y yo también gozar de mi trabajo- dice ella

De pie, comienza nuevamente con su lengua a lamer su pene una y otra vez. El miembro de Santana ya está algo elevado pero no lo suficiente. Sigue en lo mismo él le sostiene la cabeza y ella, en vez de acariciarse ella misma ahora acaricia las piernas de Carlos

-No vas nada mal- ella se levanta mirándolo fíjamente- para ser primerizo, no has decaído en ningún momento- ella se saca la braga debajo de su falda de cuero y las botas que lleva quedando vestida únicamente con su sostén y la falda. Luego de recostar al jugador, le quita todo su pantalón. Ella se coloca sobre él. Tomando su mano le indica que acaricie lo que quiera de ella, que para eso está pagando, que disfrute de esto como todo hombre que va por ella. Santana toma sus senos y los masajea con timidez, pero luego con más fuerza hasta el punto de sentirlos bien proporcionados en su mano. Ella ahora, sin hincapié alguno, busca su pene erecto para que comience a penetrarla. Pues así es. Hellen ha comenzado manejar el ritmo primero con cautela, tratando de que él se acostubre. Primero va lento y pausado de arriba abajo, luego cuando siente mejor el miembro de Carlos, comienza a aumentar el ritmo. Carlos suelta los senos de Hellen y ahora va hacia las piernas acariciandolas y a manejar el ritmo de la mujer. La mujer con más fuerza, sigue siendo penetrada por el jugador que bastante energico no la suelta por nada. Sus manos ya estan bajo la falda y la levantan más. Ella gime al ritmo del baile de caderas que cada uno esta haciendo, luego hace su cabeza hacia atrás, lo que ella estuvo controlando ya no es tan así, el inexperto muchacho ha demostrado ser bastante enérgico y no se ha detenido, ha aguantado bastante tiempo el ritmo para ser su primera vez y su primara mujer. Hasta que al fin ella siente el orgasmo, hace su cabeza adelante y observa a Carlos que está en la cama, y siente sus manos recorrer sus piernas, sus caderas, luego sus brazos hasta el codo. Ella, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, le sonríe a un hombre con quien está, pero aún no se satisface, pero no son los deseos de ella lo que importan, son los de su cliente lo que interesan. Ella deja de estar a horcajadas sobre él y se recuerta a su lado unos minutos. Santana la observa encender un cigarro

-¿Esto es todo?- pregunta el muchacho al ver como ella aspira nicotina

-Si tienes más dinero, tendrás más, agradece que no te cobraré la habitación- le responde ella mirando hacia el techo- puedes venir los martes y solicitar mi servicios si quieres, o esta es la primera y última vez que me vez- le responde mirándolo cautivada por los ojos del hijo del Dios del Soccer

¿Continuará?

5


	2. Chapter 2

Por las Calles de Valencia

_Capítulo 2_

-¿Quieres que sea en el auto o vamos a otro sitio?- pregunta una chica a un hombre que está en su auto- La tarifa sube si vamos a otro lugar- un miércoles en la noche

El hombre le responde que quiere ir a otro lugar que ella lo elija. Desea que estén toda la noche juntos que pagará todo lo que cueste

"Otra noche, pero en la calle, parece que mi reputación va creciendo mucho entre los clientes. Mi reputación, son las primeras seis letras de esta palabra"

Jueves antes de un partido del equipo del Valencia, Santana se encuentra en la concentración del equipo, preparándose para la liga española. Dario lo encuentra y le pregunta como estuvo la noche en que fueron al Tartaro. Santana no le responde, simplemente sigue tirando el balón hacia la portería

-Vamos, Santana, cuéntame como fue la noche con esa preciosidad de ojos verdes

-Nada en especial- le responde dándose vuelta hacia la portería- voy a ducharme

-Parece que no hubo nada de nada- lo sigue hacia los camarines- que fustrante, pese a que te perdí la pista y no te veo hasta hoy

Recuerdo fugaz

Después de haber tenido sexo y Hellen se quedó un rato en la cama al lado de Carlos, se fuma su cigarro y observa al cielo, pero se siente algo extraña con la presencia del muchacho en su mismo lecho. Se siente los golpes de la puerta, es el vigilante de las habitaciones que está pidiendo la habitación, pero ella dice que la ocupará toda la noche. Carlos le dice que si quieren se pueden ir, pero ella lo rechaza, le dice que se duche si quiere pero que no se vaya, pues ella no tiene ánimos de seguir trabajando con otra persona que le gustaría descanzar, pero que no le cobrará la habitación con tal que se quede. Santana no se levanta durante un tiempo para poder seguir observando a la prostituta.

-¿Cómo llegaste a trabajar en esto?- le pregunta

-No tengo que responderte, no tengo tanta confianza como para decirte sobre mi vida, no somos amigos, tú eres un cliente y yo una prostituta- le responde fumando

-Quiero más, te pagaré- le pide Carlos

-¿Estás seguro?- pregunta ella apagando el cigarro- estás seguro que quieres más, para ser primerizo tienes muchas fogosidad, eso me gusta- se le acerca- hace tiempo que no estoy con una persona una noche, demuestrame que tienes un futuro prometedor- ella comienza a besarle el pecho- ahora ensayaremos otras posiciones- gimiendo- ven…- ella se recuesta y atrae al jugador para que se coloque sobre la mujer.

Hellen se quita la falda que ya la entorpece, luego Santana comienza a acariciarle los senos, ella le indica que puede besarlos como quiera, y siguiendo su consejo lo hace. Hellen jadea con más intensidad cada vez que Carlos le besa los senos, lamiendo sus pezones y sus pechos. Ella toma la cabeza acariciando su cabello. Siente el pene erecto de Santana como roza su entrepierna y ella decide abrirlas para que él lo introduzca.

-Primero lento- indica ella jadeando- introdúcelo lentamente- Hellen jadeando le va dando las instrucciones de como penetrarla a medida que tienen relaciones. Va lento introduciéndolo mientras ella también lo ayuda moviendo su pelvis de manera lenta para que se vaya acostumbrando- Aumenta un poco la intensidad- le aconseja, ambos gimen. Él levanta la cabeza y sus ojos grices se encuentran con los verdes de la prostituta, pero ella decide mirar hacia el lado – Sigue, no pares hasta que te sientas satisfecho- fue todo lo que le dijo. Sus brazos están apoyados en la cama, ahora los amarró al cuerpo color ébano del muchacho acariciándolo, ha violado una sus reglas, ser demasiado afectiva a la hora del sexo. Esa noche, la mujer sintió algo más que un simple servicio. Continuando toda la noche, la meretriz no atendió a ningún otro.

Fin del Recuerdo fugaz

-No pasó nada- le dice él que toma su toalla y se seca el sudor

-Vaya, la muchacha que me atendió a mi me comentó que es bastante buena con sus clientes y que mucha gente vuelve satisfecho al local a buscarla nuevamente, es decir, que llegó otro tipo a buscarla y te fuiste de su lado- Santana no responde y se levanta del banquillo

-Debemos seguir entrenando- camina hacia la cancha- para mi debut contra el Barcelona este fin de semana.

Hellen observa el diario de la mañana mientras toma café. Ya son más de las doce del día, la noche anterior tuvo mucho trabajo con clientela que ha hecho en las calles, pero pudo reunir un buen dinero para la renta de su cuarto y para enviárle a su familia en el campo. Luego recuerda que debe terminar un ensayo para la escuela de teatro en la cual estudia. Viendo la portada del periódico ve la foto del muchacho con la que estuvo la noche del martes, lee de quien se trata y queda realmente sorprendida. Recuerda muchas cosas que conversaron, entre ellas de su lugar de origen y un poco de su vida, entre tragos y cigarrillos que ella fumó, vuelven a su mentes las palabras de su venida a España y muchas cosas que ha recobrado y que esa noche también descubrió

En la noche, antes de irse a dormir, Santana va al lugar donde conoció a la prostituta. Entra, esta vez solo y se da algunas vueltas para ver si la puede encontrar, pero no tiene resultados. Diana, la otra joven que estuvo con ellos esa noche, está sola en la barra de tragos y cuando se da vuelta a mirarlo, se da cuenta quien es, se le acerca a saludarlo. Carlos le pregunta por Hellen, pero Diana lo invita a tomarse algo con ella y después de un rato de plática, le dice que Hellen va los días Martes al Tàrtaro y rara vez los Miércoles en la noche, para tener algo de dinero, que si quiere puede venir esos días, pero no antes de darle un consejo, ella no es una mujer para él, en realidad ninguna de ellas. Santana le agradeció, pagó su trago y se fue. El barman le dice que ese muchacho le atrajo Hellen, pero Diana le responde que debe ser un error y su amiga lo sabe.

Domingo en la tarde, Hellen está trabajando en un ensayo, escribiendo apurada en una libreta de notas para luego ir a la casa de una compañera y asi terminar. Sale apurada, ya son las una de la tarde, con los ojos rojos de tanto trabajar un sábado en la noche, día que tiene más clientes, debe terminar los trabajos de la escuela de teatro. Cuando llega a la casa, su amiga la recibe y ve que en la sala el padre de la chica y el hermano mayor están pegados al televisor, mirando el partido del Valencia contra el Barcelona.

-Disculpa, sé que no te agrada el fútbol, traigo la lapton de inmediato para que terminemos el ensayo, como mi habitación aún la están pintando. ¿Te molesta que trabajemos aquí?- le pregunta pero Hellen está distraída- ¿Hellen?

-No, tráelea- dice ella que mira la televisión

El muchacho inexperto, es el delantero estrella del equipo de la ciudad donde vive ella, una gran contratación, cuando lo vio en el diario sintió algo, ahora por la televisión, también un extraño cosquilleo, pero no le hace caso y da la espalda al aparato receptor y comienza a trabajar en su obra para el día siguiente, tratando de no mirar para atrás, pues en esa televisión le está mostrando un extraño al cual no volverá a ver jamás.

Otra noche de martes, las muchachas del Tártaro ayudan un poco a que el lugar se vea bien para atender a quienes irán esa noche, que parece que no serán muchos, pues Alanis dejó el lugar. Avanza la noche sin ningún problema. Hellen quiere ver a algun cliente, pero se lleva una gran sopresa al darse cuenta de quien entra por la puerta principal, ella se da media vuelta y va a otro sitio, a una de las mesas oculta. Carlos camina nuevamente buscándola, pero no la encuentra con facilidad. En eso ve nuevamente a Diana, quien lo invita otra vez a un trago, pero él no acepta. Pregunta por Hellen

-¿Sabes donde puedo encontrarla?- pregunta

-No, al menos que esté con alguien, aunque lo dudo

-Gracias- le responde sentándose en la barra. Diana trata de hacerle compañía pero él se niega y pide estar solo un minuto, pide algo al barman y se sienta, la joven se va

-Si buscas a la rubia de ojos verdes, ella está sola en la última mesa- dice el camarero cuando le da el vaso- eso si, te aconsejo que no pienses en ella, en más de lo que es, una prostituta.

Carlos le agradece y pide otra cosa para llevársela a ella. Cuando llega la mesa en donde está Hellen, justo se le acerca otro hombre, pero Santana le dice que había ido a buscar algo

-Yo estoy con la señorita, si me permite- fue lo de dijo y el hombre se aleja

-¿Viniste de nuevo?- pregunta ella algo sorprendida, pero trata que no se le note- No se vayan a enojar los de tu equipo

-Mañana tengo libre- responde, sentándose a su lado- así que no importa

-No te comportes como un bohemio, estos lugares no son para ti- luego lo mira y se da cuenta que la observa bastante- ¿qué ocurre?

-Eres bonita- comienza a acariciarle la mejilla- quería agradecerte lo de la otra noche

-Es mi trabajo, no tienes que agradecer mientras pagues- responde mirando hacia otro lado- Si quieres irte temprano, puedo pedir ahora la habitación

-No- pide él, Hellen lo mira- quédate aquí y conversemos un rato

Hellen se sorprende y acepta, ahora conoció más de aquel joven que había llegado de Brasil. Carlos le contó de su infancia y ella lo escucha atentamente.

-¿Por qué viniste a España?- le pregunta

-A derrotar a mi mejor rival- le responde

-Tu familia, ellos, ¿vinieron contigo?- pregunta

-Si, mi madre y mi hermano pequeño

Hellen le sonríe al jugador, ambos se dedicaron a hablar por un largo tiempo. A uno de los administradores, eso no le agradó, Hellen es atractiva para un cierto tipo de clientes, pero ahora le presta solo atención a Santana que no consume mucho ni tampoco quiere tener nada más con ella, más que una conversación.

Ella habla con ese administrador, este hombre no la maltrata pero si le llama la atención. Hellen va y se despide de Santana

-Lo siento, debo irme, tengo que trabajar y tú acá ya fuiste considerado como visita

-¿Cómo?- pregunta él

-Disculpa, pero no quieres nada más conmigo más que conversar, ellos quieren que haga algo más de dinero que un par de tragos, agradezco mucho la confianza que me has dado, espero verte pronto

Pero la detiene y le dice que quiere ir con ella a una habitación, que la pagará toda la noche si es necesario, Hellen no sabe que decir o que hacer, pero se da media vuelta y le pide que lo siga. Consigue las llaves y da constancia que tendrá al cliente por toda la noche porque lo pidió. Carlos paga por adelantado para no tener conflictos con el administrador.

Ya en el cuarto, ella cierra la puerta

-No debiste pagarle por adelantado- dice ella- pero de todos modos te pagaré la habitación

-No- le responde- no es necesario

Ella lo observa algo extrañada por lo que está hacieno, Santana se sienta en la cama y apoya sus codos en la rodilla. Ella se acerca y le consulta si le ocurre algo, pero le responde que no. Ahora está pendiente de la liga española, su madre y su hermano están con él, pero le gustaría compartir ese momento con la gente que lo cobijó cuando niño, pero la única foto que tuvo de ellos, desapareció

-Las fotos solo son papeles, los recuerdos son los que importan- dice ella sentándose también en la cama, pero dádole la espalda.

Ella se apoya en la ancha espalda del jugado, se siente confortada cerrando sus ojos al igual que él

-Dime, los querías mucho ¿cierto?- pregunta ella- fueron tu familia

-Ellos me encontraron en el césped del campo de fútbol que cuidaban siendo solo un bebe- responde él

-Entiendo, pero ahora te reencontraste con tu madre

-Si después del mundial sub 20

-Que bueno, es decir, no estás solo

Hubo varios minutos de silencio entre ambos pero ella los rompe

-¿A qué viniste?- le pregunta- ¿Por qué viniste a este lugar? No eres de esas personas

-Vine a verte a ti- le responde y ella se da vuelta y observa a Santana. El se da vuelta y la observa fijamente, los ojos grises del jugador se cruzan con los verdes de la meretriz

-No está bien que vengas muy seguido, este no es tu mundo, puede pasarte algo. Yo ya hice mi parte- comenta ella mirando a otro lado

-Dos personas poco comunicativas- dice él mirando como ella va a la mesa por un cigarro- nos dará toda la noche para conversar

Ella solo le sonríe y se torna algo coqueta, más de lo usual

-¿Tienes algo en mente? Recuerda que ya pagaste

-Si- se le acerca e intenta besarla otra vez

-Te he dicho que yo no beso en los labios- ella se aparta- tú pagas por sexo, no por mis sentimientos.

Fin del segundo chapter

Gracias Misa y espero haber tenido mejor ortografía hoy

3


	3. Chapter 3

Por las Calles de Valencia

_Capítulo 3_

Santana ve como ella se le aleja regañándolo por intentar besarla, él no puede entender si ya han tenido sexo, ¿por qué no le permite un beso? Si es por eso que fue por ella es noche, ahora quiere un simple beso

-Te he dicho que yo no beso, ¿acaso no lo recuerdas?- pregunta ella que lo mira con enojo

-No entiendo

-No hay nada que enteder, es una regla autoimpuesta, nada de besos con los clientes y punto

-Pero…

-¡Punto!- termina por recalcar

Santana no toma eso de buena gana y comienza caminar en dirección contraria para tomar algo que hay en uno de los muebles. Hellen lo mira de reojo como él se sirve algo y comienza a observar su espalda ancha y su trasero. Luego con una extraña sonrisa devuelve su mirada hacia la ventana del cuarto y cierra las cortinas, comenzando a desabrocharse la blusa de encajes que lleva puesta. Camina hacia él para abrazarlo por atrás, provocando que el jugador se sorprenda

-No quiero que me pagues sin tener el servicio o parte de ello, ya que te tomaste la molestia de venir- comienza a desabrocharle la camisa de a poco susurrándole al oído- No me dejes con las ganas esta noche, de enseñarte algo nuevo

Hellen después le desabrochó la camisa, comienza a acariciarle el pecho musculoso del jugador mientras se recarga en su espalda, Santana se siente extraño al sentir las manos de Hellen acariciar su torax y ella con su cabeza parece acariciarlo atrás que decide tomar sus manos y seguirle los movimientos, que la muchacha hace con bastante certeza excitando al jugador. Carlos le toma las manos y se da vuelta y ella lo lleva a la cama haciendo que se siente en ella. Termina por quitarle la camisa. Colocándose tras de de él de rodillas en la cama, comienza a darle masajes en los hombros

-Estás tenso- murmura ella- debes tranquilizarte, yo no muerdo- luego lo abraza- ¿Qué me pasa contigo, niño?- termina diciendo, recargando su cabeza en su hombro, ahora mirando como se comienzan a excitar los pezones de los pechos de Santana- Hoy, aprenderás algo nuevo- Él se da vuelta y ella comienza a quitarse su blusa y se la enreda en su cuello

-¿Qué intentas?- pregunta

-Nada que por lo que no hayas pagado- resume ella- tranquilo, no te comeré- dice ella que se hace más hacia la cabecera atrayendo a Santana con la blusa- aunque pensándolo bien, creo que si, te comería aquí mismo-Hellen se recuesta y él sobre ella. Carlos comienza a besarle el cuello y ella siente especial excitación, comienza a gozar los besos que él le da. Levanta su rostro y mira a la muchacha y nuevamente sus miradas se cruzaron

-Esto no es correcto- le dice él cuando la observa- tampoco es justo para ti

-Esta es mi vida, muchacho, no debes dudar en algo así, me pagaste para ésto y nada más

-¿Y lo que sientes?- pregunta- Yo sé lo que es estar sin sentir nada, sólo querer ser el mejor, pero ahora te veo y…- ella tapa sus labios con su dedo

-No, eso no importa- le responde ella, ya embaucada en sus ojos grises- ahora importa que aprendas tú, cuando te encuentres con la persona que realmente podrá compartir tu vida- acaricia su rostro "me gustaría tanto besarte y saber como eres, pero no puedo, no debo hacer eso por tu bien y el mio" piensa ella que levanta su cabeza y comieza a mordisquear la oreja de Carlos poco a poco- Hoy, como te lo prometí, aprenderás algo nuevo- recuesta su cabeza sobre la almohada y toma la manos de Carlos y la lleva a los senos, como la otra ocasión, para que los masajee mientras le besa el cuello, jadeando y arqueando su espalda, haciendo que su vientre choque con el cuerpo del jugador. Le indica que baje a sus pechos, y comience a besarlos de a poco y que luego lama sus pezones, sin vergüenza siguiendo su instinto, para eso, ella se quita el sostén. El observa sus senos y la observa a ella, su mirada no indica signos lujuriosos, sin embargo nuevamente toma su mano y la dirige a sus pechos, ella le dice que lo haga de una buena vez, si se considera hombre. Aparentemente eso lo enojó y comenzó a manosearlos de manera intensa, a besarolos de manera apasionada. Hellen comienza a tener especial extasis, acariciando su espalda y sus brazos, se siente bien. Se quitan por completo lo que llevan puesto. Ella comienza a "morderle el cuello" mientras él se excitar más con los labios de la muchacha. Hellen comienza a juguetear, mientras Santana baja de sus pechos a su vientre, ella quiere enseñarle a excitarla, a que él practique sexo oral, pero no es correcto y en un movimiento sorpresivo, ella se coloca por sobre él

-Yo primero- indica ella

-¿Qué?- pregunta algo sorprendido

Hellen comienza a rozar su lengua en los pezones de Carlos, y él comienza a gemir más fuerte que hace unos momentos atrás, bajando a su abdomen y luego volviendo a practicarle sexo oral. La sangre de Santana estaba ya hirviendo y sus manos apretaban las sábanas de la cama, mientras Hellen seguía con el pene en la boca, degustándolo con placer. Cuando ella terminó se colocó de costado en la cama y dándole la espalda, le dijo que ahora él la penetraría por atrás. Santana no entendió, pero luego siguió lo que le dice la muchacha y se acerca. Primero torpemente intenta introducirlo, pero ella le sigue indicando como debe hacerlo, poco a poco va mejorando, hasta que logra hacerlo bien. Hellen siente especial frenesí cuando él la penetra, primero lento, luego con una pasión casi descontrolada que satisface a ambos. Después de un buen rato, en que ella gime con potencia, cada vez que él introduce y saca su miembro de ella, toca el turno de que nuevamente la penetre en su vagina, ella se recuesta mejor y él se coloca sobre ella, primero le besa el cuello y ella arque su espalda para sentir su miembro entre sus piernas

-Realmente lo haces bien, me gustas mucho- fue la frase que se le escapa cuando es penetrada por él, con fuerza, esa frase hizo aumentar más la rapidez de la penetración de Santana en ella. Hellen gemia con mucha fuerza, se sentía en pleno con el inexperto, aquel que hace lo que ella le pide, pero que poco a poco va siguiendo su instinto y eso a ella más le gusta. La fuerza y energía que él aplica, ya no la puede controlar, entre los gemidos, cada uno le dice a otro lo que siente en ese momento. Hasta que él llega al orgamo y ella un poco después. El se recuesta a su lado, ella trata de acercase, pero una de sus reglas autoimpuesta, es no refugiarse en los brazos del hombre con quien ha tenido relaciones, aunque ella lo deseara con todo su corazón y ese es justo el momento.

Luego de repetir la rutina otra vez, pero él bajo ella, ambos terminan cansados. Santana cierra los ojos, ella lo cubre y luego Hellen lo observa mientras que duerme a su lado. Le acaricia el rostro con la yema de sus dedos, lo mira como duerme apaciblemente a su lado. Comienza a sentirse muy extraña al tenerlo tan cerca, en su misma cama. Permitió que se quedara, cosa que no hace con los clientes que la visitan al Tartaro.

"_Cada vez que lo veía esa noche, sentía algo extraño. Me costaba creer que yo era su primera mujer, la primera que toco. No niego que sus rasgos, sus ojos, la forma en que me acarició, la forma en que tuvimos relaciones, me hacían pensar en él más de lo normal, yo ya me había acostumbrado a no guardar ninguna clase de sentimientos por los hombres que tenían sexo conmigo. Pero llegó a visitarme por segunda vez, e incluso me pedía que fuese el día siguiente, para estar con él, que no me preocupara del dinero. El dinero, eso ya había pasado a segundo plano para mi, de verdad" _

-Oye, ya amaneció, debemos irnos- Hellen comienza a despertarlo

-Uhm- Santana trata de abrir los ojos, pero se le hace difícil, se da vuelta para el otro lado para que lo dejen dormir- cinco minutos más por favor

-Oye, no, debes levantarte para irte, ya es de día y yo no…- pero ella se da cuenta que lo abraza nuevamente por atrás, acariciandole la frente- tu familia debe estar preocupada por ti y yo debo ordenar acá, debes irte- le susurra al oído

-¿Qué tienes que hacer ahora?- pregunta él que ya está despierto, sientiendo la cabeza de la meretriz en sus hombros- Te invito a desayunar

-¿Cómo?- ella pregunta sorprendida, para luego alejarse un poco de Santana, cubriéndose los pechos con la sábana-No, eso no es correcto. Por favor ve a ducharte y ándate, no quiero verte, por favor.

-¿Por qué tienes esa actitud conmigo?- pregunta acercándose- No permites que te bese en la boca, pero tienes sexo conmigo ¿Qué te pasa?

-Oye, yo soy una prostituta, puedo ser tu amiga si vienes o nos encontramos en la noche y pagas por mi compañía, pero nada más de eso ¿Qué tienes en la cabeza que no entiendes?

Santana se levantó y se la encaró, ella le tira algo para que se cubra. Una pequeña discusión, pero acalorada, hizo que Nadia golpeara la puerta exigiendo que se cayen y que el agua caliente se está acabando, que ahora uno debería ducharse y que Hellen debe dejar ordenado para que la mucama, que es la hija mayor de Nadia, se encargue de la limpieza de la habitación. Hellen le dice que se duche él y se vaya pronto, mientras ella fuma un cigarro

-No crees que fumas demasiado, no has comido nada- le increpa Carlos

-Asunto mio, - argumenta sacando cigarros del velador- oye, deja el interrogatorio de una buenas vez, dúchate, vístete y vete, por favor- le arroja su ropa y le indica que hay toallas.

- Si me dices que te gusto cuando tienes sexo conmigo, quiero saber si te gusto cuando no me tienes en la cama

-No te tengo por obligación- después de haber recogido su ropa Santana la toma y la lleva por la fuerza a la regadera, ella queda atrapada entre la pared y él, que la observa fijamente, sus ojos son intimidantes y aunque intentan amedrentar a Hellen, ella no se deja del todo

-Déjame salir, la ducha es para ti- le dice cuando intenta salir por un costado, pero el le toma el brazo y se lo aprieta- ¡Oye! Eso me duele.

-Te quedarás conmigo todo el día- le dice deteniéndola

-Oye, suéltame ¿quieres?- ella forcejea, pero no le dura mucho, pues se le acerca más y ambos cuerpos húmedos se rozan, a ella comienza a exitarse, sintiendo una corriente en su cuerpo y ya Carlos no la tiene sujeta a la fuerza, ahora solamente le acaricia el brazo hasta el hombro- ¿Por qué me haces esto? No te das cuenta que no está bien, yo debo ser inmune a los sentimientos de los hombres, incluso si te tengo cerca, pero no me es fácil- ella comienza a acariciar el torax húmedo subiendo con su mano desde allí hasta su rostro para acabar en sus mejillas- Hace tanto tiempo que no me siento así

-En mi caso es la primera vez que me siento así- le responde mientras la mira fijo unos segundos

-Eres un idiota, pero para ser tan idiota, eres muy bueno en la cama, veamos si tienes algo más- comienza a acercar su rostro al de él. Comienza a besarlo, él responde torpemente a los movimientos que ella hace, cierra los ojos y aprieta aun más su cuerpo en contra del de ella. Hellen juega con su lengua, haciéndola mover de un lado a otro. Carlos deja sus hombros y comienza a acariciarle su espalda hasta llegar al límite de donde comienza sus nalgas. Cuando Hellen suelta su boca lo mira algo asustada- Yo soy la idiota ahora

-¿Qué dices?- le pregunta

-No debí besarte, ahora mis sospechas se hicieron ciertas y no es correcto porque…- pero la detiene, pues comienza a besarla y ella, pese a que se sorprende, le responde.

Su entrepierna se humedece, y Carlos se excita con los pechos tocando su torax. Hellen lo atrae más hacia él y comienzan a tener sexo otra vez. Santana oculta su cabeza entre el hombro y el cuello de Hellen, quien comienza a gemir al sentirse penetrada con especial extasis. El agua sigue callendo sobre ambos, Hellen se aferra más al cuerpo de Santana, él levanta la cabeza para observarla y ella le sonríe, iluminada por el beso que se dieron. Ella llega a un especial orgasmos, seguida luego de él. Cuando terminan de tener sexo ella se aferra más a su pecho, respirando agitadamente mientras el vapor del agua caliente los cubre, y luego eleva su rostro y nuevamente comienza a besarlo.

"_Tenía tantos deseos de besarlo, de hacer mios esos labios, ya era mío en cierto modo su cuerpo, pero… pero… ahora lo tenía a él por completo. A veces las mujeres no saben el valor de un beso, eso sólo lo sabemos las prostitutas, muchas de nosotras no besamos, por besar… no queremos sufrir por estar enamoradas_"

-Ahora me regañarás- dice Carlos después de abrocharse el pantalón

-¿cómo?- le pregunta después de terminar de vestirse- no entiendo

-Siempre me regañas por algo- le dice acercándose y tómandola de la cintura- me acompañas para desayunar

-Debo ordenar acá para que limpien más tarde- nuevamente es besada de sorpresa, cuando la suelta ella trata de recuperar el aliento- eres un maldito- le golpea levemente el pecho y luego ella se toma la libertad de besarlo- De acuerdo, conozco un lugar discreto, sencillo y que sirven un excelente desayuno

-Entonces hoy estarás todo el día conmigo

Cuando están desayunando, conversan un poco de sus vidas, de los altos y bajos de cada uno, él descubre que Hellen es estudiante de Teatro en la escuela de la especialidad de la universidad de Valencia (1) y que sueña con poder tener protagónicos en obras de teatro

-¿Qué más haces? ¿Tú familia?- le pregunta él interesado en la conversación

-Ellos viven en el campo, no me hablan desde que decidí dejar mi vida allá, menos cuando una de mis chismosas tías les contó que soy una prostituta y que vivo de eso- luego ella mira hacia otro lado algo triste- de todos modos sé que no tienen buena situación, así que les mando algo de dinero y mi hermano pequeño lo recibe, sé que hace buen uso de él

-Entiendo- él le toma la mano- no te ha sido fácil

-No- le responde con algo de tristeza- pero he sabido llevar mi vida, mientras que no vuelva a los vicios

-¿Volver?

-Si, pero es tema para otra conversación- ella mira su reloj- debo ir por mis apuntes y libro y tú a descanzar- ella se levanta de la mesa- gracias por la noche, por el desayuno y por tus sentimientos. Espero verte pronto de verdad, pero por ahora concentrate en eso que haces y que no me gusta

-Te llevo a tu casa

-No, gracias- le dice, pero es detenida- ¿Vamos a comenzar otra vez?

-¿Se puede ir a tu escuela?

Hellen queda perpleja con lo que le pregunta, ella asiente, pero no sabes si es lo correcto

Fin del Tercer Capítulo

Agradezco a: MISA HAYASEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Que me ayudó un poco en algunos diálogos y algo del drama

Ahora ya no le diré Misa o Hayase, ahora es para mi Misa "Moya Grau" Hayase XD

Notillas

(1) No sé si tienen la escuela, digamos que me tiré al carril XD

4


	4. Chapter 4

Por las Calles de Valencia

_Capítulo 4_

Santana, sigue insistiendo y ella después de un rato de alegatos, dimes y diretes; termina por acceder a que vaya a la universidad, pero antes, debe pasar por el cuarto donde vive, para cambiarse de ropa, arreglar algunos apuntes y pensar si en la noche irá o no al Tartaro a trabajar o irá a la esquina acostumbrada

Cuando llegan al lugar, que es una gran casona, pero en la cual arriendan cuartos independientes, ella va al suyo, seguida por Santana que no se fija en detalles. Cuando abre la puerta del cuarto ella le advierte que está algo desordenado, pero que de todos modos puede pasar. El entra y se sorprende un poco

-¿A esto tú le llamas desorden?- pregunta él un poco asombrado, pues ella sólo tenía la cama desarreglada- no está peor que mi cuarto cuando salgo

-¿En serio?- pregunta ella abriendo un poco las cortinas- Puedes pasar, disculpa si no tengo muchos lujos- ella cierra la puerta- Este es mi hogar dulce hogar- camina hacia una especie de cocina que tiene-¿quieres algo?

-No te preocupes, estoy bien- se sienta en una especie de sofá- es un lugar pequeño

-Es lo que puedo pagar- responde mientras escoge la ropa- Espérame cinco minutos, para que yo me pueda cambiar de ropa- cuando Hellen se va a meter al baño, justo sueña su celular

Una de las compañeras de universidad, le da el aviso que por consejo de maetros, se suspenden todas las clases hasta dentro de dos días más en la facultad. Ella pregunta por los ensayos de la obra, pero como uno de los directores, también es maestro, se suspende hasta nuevo aviso. Hellen corta su teléfono y mira a Carlos preguntándose si será correcto comentarle.

-¿Ocurre algo?- pregunta

-No- responde ella dejando su teléfono en la mochila- en realidad si, no habrán clases, no habrá ensayo, en fin, no habrá vida universitaria el día de hoy. Es un excelente día para descansar, necesito dormir, fue una noche agotadora- luego se le acerca quedando ambos frente a frente- me hiciste trabajar mucho anoche y esta mañana, así que merezco un poco de descanzo ¿no crees?

-Es una lástima, quería conocer tu otro mundo- le dice acariciándole el rostro- es una pena que no pueda ser así

-mmm- ella pensando un poco para ver una solución- es verdad, necesito un descanzo, pero…

-¿Pero?- pregunta él

Ella lo observa detenidamente, meditando que pueden hacer. Pretendían pasar a la escuela de Teatro, pero como no habrá clases y sus compañeros no se reunirán para ensayar, es el momento perfecto para poder descanzar, pero la presencia de Santana en su pequeño cuarto, la hace dudar de su itinerario ideal para una tarde de mediados de semana. Se observan unos minutos, ella va hacia él y se sientan juntos en el pequeño sofá, se recarga en su brazo cerrando los ojos

-No quiero que te vayas- dice ella- No sé por qué, pero no quiero- Se recarga más en el brazo. El decide abrasarla y quedan unos momentos así. Varios minutos pasan hasta que ella se queda dormida, debido a lo cansada que se encuentra. Carlos la toma y decide dejarla en su cama, la cubre un poco y ahora es él quien la observa. La escena es parecida, pero cuando ellos estuvieron en el Tartaro pasando la noche juntos.

Santana observa la piel blanca de la muchacha mientras duerme, "parece un ángel" es lo que piensa, pero en realidad un ángel caído. Se pregunta si habrá sido lo mismo de haber encontrado a otra muchacha esa misma noche. Otra chica en vez de ella, no lo sabe. Lo que tiene claro que ella le ha enseñados cosas diferentes y a él le agrada estar con ella, más allá del sexo que juntos hayan tenido. No quiso dejarla sin antes acariciar su rostro y de paso acariciar aquellos labios que esa mañana fuero de él.

Santana la deja acostada, a ella en sueños le sale su nombre en sueños

-Que bueno saber que tú también piensas en mí- comenta con una sonrisa, mientras observa la pequeña habitación

Santana observa una foto, en la que salen un niño algo desordenado de cabello castaño claro y ojos pardos, un hombre robusto de ojos pardos y pelo algo canoso y una mujer de aspecto duro pero con ojos verdes brillantes, y abrazando al chico y haciendo un gesto a la cámara, Hellen, con aproximadamente dieciséis o diecisiete años de edad. Su rostro es el mismo, lleno de espontaneidad, pero en el retrato se ve bien, feliz. Cuando la vio por primera vez, se notó distante, extremadamente seria.

Dos opciones baraja el jugador, una de ellas, es dejarla descanzar el resto del día y volver a verse con seguridad el próximo martes en la noche o simplemente estar más tiempo con ella. Hellen está dormida en una pocisión parecida a la fetal, duerme profundamente. Santana prefiere dejarla tranquila para luego caminar en dirección a la vitrina de los libros, en su escritorio hay una obra de teatro escrito seguramente por el maestro con él que debieron tener el ensayo.

Pasa aproximadamente una hora, desde que ella se durmió, todo el tiempo, Carlos pasó mirando un albun de fotos y dos libros que ella tenía en el escritorio. Hellen despierta, son más de las una de la tarde y cuando se da cuenta que no está sola, primero se asusta, pero luego se da cuenta quien es

-¿Dormiste bien?- pregunta Santana, sentado en el pequeño sofa frente a ella

-Aja- responde ella tratando de ordenarse un poco el cabello y la ropa- Disculpa, me quedé dormida cuando… ¿tú me recostaste en la cama?- pregunta ella

-si, te quedaste dormida mientras estuvimos conversando, te veías tan cansada que preferí recostarte en tu cama. ¿Descanzaste?

-Si, dormí profundamente- ella ve su reloj tratando de evitar la mirada de Santana que se clavó en ella-¿qué… qué tanto me miras?- pregunta algo sonrojada

-Que te ves graciosa así, toda despeinada

-¿En serio?- ella se ordena mejor, algo avergonzada

-No eres buena anfritriona, te quedaste dormida y yo no sabía que hacer, así que preferí esperar a que despertaras

-Ah!- ella se levanta da un estirón a su cuerpo y luego se deja caer en la cama nuevamente- Este día es ideal para poder salir a caminar un poco- luego lo mira a él- te invito a almorzar- le sonríe- pero así no salgo, este atuendo es para poder ir a trabajar por las noches, pero en el día ni soñando salgo así- ella ve la ropa que había escogido

-Te ducharás otra vez

-Si- responde ella desde el baño- pero tú no vienes ¡eh! Suficiente tuve de ti anoche y hoy en la mañana- ella está con el cepillo de dientes en la boca- sólo unos diez minutos

Hellen no tarda en ducharse y cambiarse de ropa. Sale casi sin maquillaje, con su cabello algo húmedo y arreglándose los aros. Santana la observa detenidamente y la ve diferente, más natural que con ese maquillaje que utiliza y esa vestimenta para verse más atrayente a los hombres, ahora ve una chica vestida de jeans ajustados de color azul oscuro, una blusa cuyas mangas llegan hasta el codo de color negro y unas zapatillas chinas de color negro también.

-Te ves diferente- le dice algo asombrado

-¿Si?- pregunta ella algo sorprendida- Acaso no te gusto así

-Todo lo contrario- le responde acercándose- creo que te ves mejor, eres tú. Sin maquillaje te ves más radiante- tomándola de la cintura, ella rodea su cuello acercándo más su rostro al de él

-En serio- le susurra- pero como te gusto más ¿con o sin ropa?

-De ambas formas- le responde

-Bien dicho- le da un beso fugaz y sorpresivamente lo suelta- bien, te llevaré a un sitio muy lindo- toma su mochila- veo que estuviste hojeando mis libros- comenta

-¿te molesta?- le pregunta

-No, estás en tu casa- le sonríe coquetamente- ¿Conoces Valencia?

-Sólo un poco ¿por?

-Pues- jugueteando con su cabello caminando hacia él- Hay un bonito parque cerca de aquí, también un buen restaurant de comida casera típica valenciana para un turista como tú, también hay lindos edificios culturales, lugares tranquilos- muy coqueta se le acerca- ¿qué le parece señor?

-Me parece excelente- le responde teniéndola frente a frente, nuevamente. Ella deja de jugar con su cabello y espera que Santana la bese otra vez.

"_¿Qué me pasó? No lo sé. Sólo sé que él estuvo toda la mañana conmigo, vigiló mi sueño yo me sentía bien a su lado. Puedo pensar que simplemente por ser la primera mujer que tocó o que besó, seguramente quedó algo encandilado, suele suceder, hombres sin experiencia gustan de las meretrices que le enseñaron a ser "hombres" bajo su punto de vista. Pero también se conjugaron mis sentimientos. Yo renuncié a la posibilidad de enamorarme, pero él está ahí, siento su lengua como juega en mi boca, siento sus sentimientos nuevos como los traspasa a mi persona. El es un hombre que sufrió en su niñez y que ahora disfruta lo que hace con especial pasión tratando de recuperar el tiempo perdido… yo, bueno no debo quejarme, vivo la vida que escogí_"

Hellen toma unos lentes oscuros que tiene de Santana y se los coloca, ella lo observa y le dice lo bien se ve, pero que no está dispuesta a que lo reconozcan en la calle, que lo quiere sólo para ella y nadie más. Carlos sonríe ajustándose los anteojos y salen juntos.

En un restaurante ella le sugiere que coma el platillo típico valenciano, que por desgracia a ella no le resulta mucho, la Paella, ella la escoge con mariscos y verduras, Santana repite el platillo.

El día es primaveral, un día de mayo hermoso, Santana queda atónito ante la joven que tiene frente a él, no se parece mucho a la muchacha con la que tuvo sexo dos noches, su dureza y a veces frialdad, cuando comenzaban a estar juntos, es cambiada por una expresión más alegre y más radiante como que la vida le sonríera siempre

-Listo señorita, caballero- la mesera llega- paella de mariscos y verduras, espero que les guste mucho y la dueña le hace llegar este ramo de flores para la pareja

-Gracias- responden ambos

-Es un bonito lugar

-¿de verdad?- pregunta ella- si, es muy hogareño y sirven una buena comida casera

-Así veo, creo que tienes hambre

-Mucha, fue un buen desayuno y ahora estamos almorzando, pero yo invito- argumenta ella- Cuéntame más de ti- dice ella

-¿Más?

-Si, me interesa conocerte más, no solamente como un jugador a quienes todos admiran y respetan, también al hombre en su escencia

-Te he comentado de…

Durante la tarde, Santana le cuenta como fue explotado cuando niño y se convirtió en el Cybor del Futbol, no disfrutando su deporte. Hellen ya conocía parte de esa historia, como Varla se encargó de él cuando sus abuelos adoptivos murieron, pero algo a ella le llama la atención, y es como narra que sus amigos intentaron ayudarlo cuando niño. Mucho le habla de un amigo de la infancia, que conoció en un campo de futbol, cuando entrenaba solo

-Leo siempre fue un gran amigo, aunque yo después de encerrarme en mi mismo no lo veía, él siempre me apoyó y nunca le gustó que me llamaran roboth, cibord o cosa parecida

-Entiendo, a mi tampoco me gusta que te llamen así- ella lo observa fijamente- considero que no es justo, los androides no tienen sentimientos, en cambio tú si los tienes. Pienso que siempre los has tenido, lo que pasa en que los mutilaste, los encerraste en ti mismo, eso a muchos nos sucede- luego observa a unos niños que juegan con un balón en la plaza cruzando la calle- yo no entiendo esos códigos que manejas de futbol y todo eso, sin embargo, ese hombre no merece ni que lo recuerdes, pues rompió el corazón de un niño y eso es imperdonable

-Oye...- Santana queda algo desconcertado con las palabras de la muchacha

-Me hubiese gustado estar ahí y decirle unas cuantas verdades a ese viejo odioso que hizo de ti ese androide del cual todos hablan ahora

-Tranquila, ya no soy el de antes- le sonríe, Hellen lo observa sorprendida pues su sonrisa es apacible y muy honesta- Si antes quise deshacer los sueños de quien ahora es mi mayor oponente, ahora estoy tranquilo y lo único que quiero es jugar y enfrentarlo, divirtiéndome jugando soccer

-Comprendo- ella mira de nuevo hacia otro lado- veo que es en eso que ocupas la mayor parte de tu mente- ella murmura

-¿Qué dijiste?- pregunta pues no alcanzó a escuchar

-Que tal si vamos a un sitio cerca del río, te va a gustar mucho. Es tranquilo y no va mucha gente a ese lugar, por lo que podrás quitarte esos anteojos- luego lo mira fijamente- me encanta ver tus ojos.

El no se niega, y después que canselan la cuenta del restaurante caminan por la avenida hasta un sitio del parque algo solitario. No van tomados de la mano, pues cada uno lleva un gran helado. Cuando Santana le pregunta si no le importan las calorías, ella no le preocupa, le gusta vivir la vida. Llegan aun un mirador, luego de conversar sobre sus vidas, nuevamente, ella comienza a jugar con su índice en su pecho, atrapada entre la baranda del mirador y el cuerpo de Santana que no la deja de mirar. Mientras platican ella mira hacia un sujeto que está a unos metros de la pareja y se da cuenta que es un periodista deportivo que es cliente de Hellen por las noches, así que le sugiere a Carlos que no mire hacia atrás, pero él de curioso no le hace caso y ella toma su rostro y lo besa, esperando que el periodista trate de irse. Hellen mira hacia donde está el sujeto y ve que se comienza a alejarse de ellos hacia la dirección contraria.

-Oye y ¿eso?

-¿Eso?... eso…- comienza a titubear Hellen- "Eso" es como me gusta besarte, pero no creo que esto dure siempre, así que viviré esto lindo, mientras dure.

-¿Por qué dices esto?

-Porque es verdad, tú pronto lo entenderás, ya verás- se da vuelta y recarga sus brazos en la baranda- ¿no volverás a tu casa?

-Es cierto- mira su relojo- Quiero ir a verte hoy, irás a ese lugar- Hellen comienza a pensar hasta que se da vuelta y asiente con la cabeza

-Si, iré hoy en la noche al Tartaro y si tú vas, me dedicaré a ti nuevamente pero, debes volver a tu casa ¿de acuerdo?

"Una noche más en el Tartaro, me gusta ese lugar. Nadia es una persona que vivió la explotación sexual en su persona y no le gusta que nosotras pasemos por lo mismo. Es una buena mujer. Diana es una muchacha con las ideas más locas que he visto, hoy pondremos a prueba algo nuevo"

-¿Alguien histriónico?- pregunta Hellen

-Claro y quien más que tú que estudias teatro, será divertido, aparte puedes cantar, pero con sut movimientos sensuales no se notará tu mala voz

-Graciosa ¿no?- está bien, sigamos ensayando

-¿Vendrá el chico que atiendes tan bien? Eduardo está algo molesto porque lo atiendes a él más que a otros

-Que se queje todo lo que quiera, mientras él pague por estar conmigo- dice Hellen que se sacude el pelo dando su típico toque de sobervia que la caracteriza- él paga bien y mientras pague adelantado y como corresponde, nadie debe quejarse

-Supe que vendrá un empresario muy importante, y por lo que he escuchado, le gustan las mujeres como tú

-Si paga mis servicios, sabes que lo haré no involucro sentimientos

-Eres muy cínica, para que dices eso, si ya te enamoraste, se te nota en la cara- sentencia Diana.

Mucha gente en el Tartaro, las meseras sirven alcohol a los clientes, mientras se comienzan a escender las luces y la música da cuenta. Una música electrónica comienza a sonar, bailarinas con máscaras y con bastante poca ropa empiezan. En la entrada llega Santana que comienza a mirar una mesa recordando lo que dijo Hellen "hoy bailaré, no te perdonaré si no vas a verme, te atenderé bien y el show estará dedicado de mi parte para ti"

Una joven rubia comienza a cantar en francés una tonada bastante sensual mira a su alrededor para ver si hay alguien conocido y se da cuenta que un hombre, quien ella está esperando con gusto, no le quita la mirada de encima.

Un peu de bleu Pour noir de la matiere

Un peu de bleu Tu te prends pour un chat

Comme un jour de la vie

L'une poupee de cire dans soala

C'est trop! qui surla console

Ombridge, ordige O, wo

C'est d'amour amour O, no

# Quele? Quele?

Bouche encorner quele

Non non, petit personnage

Passe passe Heures

Comme par le passe

Non non petition naires rien

Quele? Quele?

Bouche encorner quele

Non non, petit personnage

Passe passe Heures

Comme par le passe

Non non, petit en vouloir

Cuando la muchacha comienza a quitarse la ropa en el escenario, se da cuenta que alguin la está recibiendo. La joven a medida que avanza la canción da muchos movimientos sensuales se acerca a la gente que está cerca del escenario en especial a uno que simplemente le sonríe con el espectáculo.

Fin del capítulo 4

Nota

Canción: Idol Talk, canción intro de Macross Plus, cantada por la diva Sharon Apple

5


	5. Chapter 5

Por la Calles de Valencia

Capítulo 5

En el escenario, Hellen ya muy ligera de ropa, sigue bailando en la barra vertical, con movimientos sensuales, seduce a los clientes pero para uno va en especial el show. Las otras bailarinas, con máscaras, la siguen en sus movimientos, hasta que nuevamente sigue ella que a gatas, al ritmo de la canción, se dirige a un sector del escenario en donde los hombre le silban por su manera de bailar y otros le gritan cosas. A su invitado no le agrada mucho, y cuando ella se da cuenta, le lanza un beso para que se tranquilice

-¿Cómo se llama?- pregunta un hombre que fuma un puro

-Creo que su nombre el Hellen, no está todos los días

-Es bastante buena, y muy atractiva, acuerda con el encargado una noche con ella, quiero que se acueste conmigo

-Si, señor

Santana va a la barra y pregunta por el encargado, para cancelar una noche con la chica que bailó, hoy no fue Eduardo, quien es que le da los mayores problemas y no le agrada que él sea el centro de atención de Hellen. Por lo que el barman tomó la labor del faltante de administrador de las noches de las muchachas y con quienes las pasan. Santana llega a la barra y dice que pagará una noche con Hellen otra vez

-Vaya, muchacho, veo que la rubia te gustó de verdad y que tú le gustaste a ella

-¿Por qué lo dice?- pregunta algo desconcertado

-Pues cuando no le agrada un hombre, ella es tajante y cuando ve quien pagó con ella, toma el dinero y lo devuelve o hace lo imposible para que no la acompañe. Más de una vez ha hecho escándalo con los clientes que han solicitado sus servicios o es indiferente y finge con ellos, pero parece que tú eres distinto para ella, pues hasta huyó de ti la otra noche y eso no lo hace

-¿De verdad hizo eso?- vuelve a preguntar cuando recibe las llaves y el número de la mesa donde deberá esperar a la meretriz

-Es cierto, pero no le digas que te conté, pues es bastante temperamental, al darme cuenta que te estuvo rehusando, entonces comprendí de que ella está sintiendo emociones diferentes contigo, eso me agrada, la muchacha ya casi tenía sexo como por costumbre, no sentía nada acá y ahora la vi bailar y me percaté de cómo te seducía, ha recuperado las ganas de estar con un hombre

-Entiendo

-No eres muy comunicativo ¿eh? Pero no importa, ella de todos modos te ha hecho hablar, no la conoceré

-¿De qué tanto hablan ustedes dos? –Hellen llega después de haberse cambiado de ropa, luego del show- ¿Estaban hablando de mi?

-¿Cómo puedes creer eso muchacha? Le comentaba sobre la liga española o acaso creíste que no me daría cuenta que con quien te estás acostando es nada más ni nada menos que...

-No lo digas- dice ella pegando la barra

-Cálmate, ¿quieres que nos vayamos ahora?- Santana le toma el hombro

-Les di una mesa para que estén un rato, la habitación está siendo reservada para ustedes, así que disfruten la noche un momento entre la música y el espectáculo antes de pasar o acaso ¿no puede estar el uno sin el otro?

-Por mi me iría ahora mismo para estar contigo, no quiero que nadie nos mire- dice ella abrazándolo-¿de acuerdo?- él la toma de la cintura aprisionándola a su cuerpo

Cuando Santana y la muchacha se dirigen a su cuarto un hombre le toca el hombro a Hellen, ella se da vuelta y le pregunta que quiere. El hombre es el asistente de un importante hombre de negocios de Latinoamérica, y que ese hombre le ofrece mucho dinero por pasar una noche con una prostituta como ella. Hellen se niega rotundamente y dice que ya el joven ha pagado por pasar toda la noche a su lado y que ella no le devolvería el dinero, así que para otra ocasión sería

Cuando Hellen cierra la puerta de la habitación, Santana comienza a besarla como en la mañana, ella se deja, haciendo que sus lenguas jugaran dentro de sus bocas. Hellen se separa sorpresivamente y comienza a caminar alrededor de él, con su mirada cargada de lujuria

-Ven- ella lo lleva a la cama y lo sienta como la vez anterior.

Ella se sienta sobres sus piernas, Santana comienza a besar su cuello, mientras ella gime con excitación. Ella comienza a abrir su camisa, acariciando su pecho, en especial su pecho donde sus pezones ya están excitados. Ella descubre los hombros del jugador y lo hace caer a la cama de espaldas, besa el cuello de Carlos, y comienza a bajar hacia su pecho. El, por su parte, acaricia sus piernas y subiendo hacia sus nalgas, acariciándolas y colocando su mano bajo la falda. Siente la ropa interior de la muchacha y coloca definitivamente su mano en una de las nalgas firmes de la prostituta.

-Vaya, como has aprendido

-Me gusta acariciarte- le responde cuando la tiene frente a frente- me gusta tocarte, me siento excitado

-Y yo también, eso me encanta- le responde besándolo- me encanta que tú me toques, sólo tú- termina por susurrándole mientras muerde su oreja. Ella se coloca en horcajadas, Santana observa como ella se quita la blusa de encajes que se había puesto para él. Deja al descubierto sus senos que están cubiertos por un brassier de encajes, la cual la hace ver bastante sexy. Ella lo mira haciendo un extraño gesto. Santana comienza a tomar sus caderas y de un movimiento sorpresivo se coloca sobre ella

-¿Por qué huiste de mi anoche?- le pregunta Carlos cuando la tiene entre él y la cama

-¿Quién te dijo eso?- pregunta sorprendida- ¿cómo supiste que yo...?

-Entonces es cierto, estuviste huyendo de mi anoche

-Si- le responde ella- no puedo mentirte, no hago eso. No quise estar contigo anoche, porque la primera vez que tuvimos sexo, me sentí diferente, pero pensé que era cosa de mi imaginación. Pero cuando te vi en la televisión y después cuando te volví a ver anoche, regresaron las dudas, pero cuando te besé, la dudas se disiparon y me di cuenta que realmente me encanta estar contigo... me gustas de verdad, y hoy lo confirmé fue el mejor día que he tenido con alguien en años, gracias Santana.

Santana comienza a besarla y toda la lujuria que ella sentía por él, se fue transformando en otra cosa. Carlos aprendió a besarla como ella se sentía mejor. El soltó sus muñecas y se colocó de costado para no ahogarla, ella toma su rostro y sigue besándolo apasionadamente

En una de las mesas del sector principal, el hombre que solicitó los servicios de Hellen está muy molesto

-¿Cómo esa perra tuvo el descaro de despreciarme?- pregunta el hombre, que tiene a dos chicas a su lado quienes lo están acariciando

-Hellen es así- dice una de ellas-tiene un preferido que viene y paga por ella

-¿Acaso no está conforme con nosotras?- pregunta la otra

-Si estoy conforme- dice acariciando a una en las nalgas y besando a la otra- pero a mi, Varla el empresario de fútbol, no me rechaza nadie por un don nadie

-¿quiere que me haga cargo, señor?

-Tranquilo, ya hablaremos con la dueña de este burdel de mala muerte más tarde, ahora disfruta de la noche

En la habitación, lejos del ruido y las luces del burdel, la pareja deja de besarse un momento, sólo para mirarse. Ella está recostada, mientras que Santana está a su lado de costado. Juega con el tirante de su brassier de encajes acariciando su brazo con la yema de sus dedos. El color oscuro de su piel, contrasta con la blanca piel de la muchacha

-Hacemos una extraña pareja- dice él al mirarla

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Tú eres rubia y tu piel es blanca, mientras yo soy moreno

-No me digas que sientes complejo por eso- dice ella tomando su rostro-¿Te cuento un secreto?- pregunta, Santana le afirma con la cabeza- el color de piel es tu principal atractivo para mi, me encanta así tal como eres. Tus facciones son lo más seductoras- comienza a besarlo- el color de piel es un mero detalle. Es más, es tu mayor atractivo, para mi.

-Tú también me gustas Hellen- se coloca sobre ella- No sé que es esto, pero me encanta tenerte cerca, día y noche- Santana le besa el cuello, ella le acaricia la espalda intentando atraerlo hacia ella abrazo su ancha y musculosa espalda.

Seguían besándose mientras se acarician, Santana no deja de recorrer su brazo, Hellen no deja de aprisionarse a su espalda. Hellen abre sus piernas y toma la mano de Santana para que vaya a su vagina, le indica como debe acariciarla lentamente y con delicadeza, sus dedos comienzan a hacerla sentir un éxtasis especial, mientras ella arquea su espalda al tener los dedos de Carlos en su interior. Hellen le da indicaciones para que no cometa errores con lo que hace. El siente como ella está gimiendo de placer y recuerda lo que le comentó el barman. Cuando siente que ya es suficiente, ella jadea y sudorosa lo observa otra vez, una sonrisa lujuriosa se dibuja en el rostro de la muchacha, se levanta recargando su cuerpo en sus brazos, y entre besos y caricias, ella cambia de posición

-Ahora es tu turno, niño- dice ella, mientras sus labios nuevamente recorren su pecho hasta su abdomen, con besos que excitan al muchacho y ella que disfruta de su cuerpo- Veamos si todas tus energías se fueron esta mañana o si tienes más para mi

-¿Quieres apostar?- pregunta entre gemidos

-De acuerdo-Hellen y se ha despojado de su ropa pantaletas de encajes y de la falda de cuero que tiende a usar cuando va al Tártaro.- Lento, para disfrutar, rápido para darte el placer- dice mientras siente como su vagina ha encontrado su pene erecto- Eres mío nuevamente, Santana- sensuales movimientos acompañados de gemidos crecientes comienzan a llevar a ambos, nuevamente, a los límites del placer. Carlos la toma de la cintura, acariciando su vientre y sintiendo como ella se tambalea sobre él, cada vez más rápido, gozando cada uno del sexo del otro

Nadia está supervisando como sus chicas atienden a los clientes, cuando una de los meseros le dice que el señor Varla quiere hablar con ella. La mujer no entiende de lo que se trata y le dice que pueden ir a una mesa que permite escuchar las conversaciones con tranquilidad, sin la necesidad de molestarse porque otros interrumpan. Sorpresa recibe cuando el empresario se queja de que una de sus chicas se negó a atenderlo como es debido. Nadia le explica que las muchachas tienen clientela ya formada y que no debe culparlas que no puedan atender, sobre todo una muchacha tan solicitada como Hellen, que ahora es visitada y el hombre que pide estar con ella, paga muy bien por su compañía

-Creo que usted no entiende, la zorra que pedí no vino a atenderme como es debido y eso no tolero, no tolero que una perra como esa me desprecie- increpa el hombre

-Le solicitaré que no utilice ese lenguaje, aunque sea con prostitutas, aquí se les respeta ¿entendió?- defiende la mujer

-¿qué respeto ni que nada?- Varla furioso- yo pedí a la rubia que cantó y no vino, así que exijo que me devuelvan mi dinero

-No se le devolverá nada- responde Nadia- estuvo con dos chicas del local, por lo tanto debe pagar por la compañía de las dos, más lo que consumió

-No sabe con quien se mete ¿cierto?- desafía- ¿Sabe quién soy yo?

-Un importante empresario, lo sé, pero no por eso viene aquí a insultar a las muchachas y a exigir cosas, señor, usted bebió y estuvo con dos jóvenes, no me importa quien rechazó a quien, pero usted está obligado a pagar

-Escúcheme, esto no se quedará así, la perra esa me vuelve a despreciar yo haré lo imposible por cerrar este bar de mala muerte- amenazando se da media vuelta y se va.

Nadia le recorre nuevamente el fantasma de cierre del negocio que tantos años de sacrificio le ha costado levantar

Ajenos a la charla, Santana y la prostituta, siguen juntos. Ella se encuentra acariciando el pecho de Carlos, mientras él acaricia su pelo

-Las mujeres brasileñas deben ser muy bonitas

-Si lo son- le responde Santana observándola- tú también eres bella, no tienes nada que envidiarles

-Galante- refunfuña- pero me encanta que me digas esas cosas, siento algo extraño en el estómago- ella comienza a reír- me siento como una adolescente

-A mi me pasa lo mismo- le secunda- es como si estuviera viviendo una época que no pude tener antes

-¿Te gustó como bailé?- pregunta- No me fijé en nadie, salvo en ti

-Me encantó, pero no me agrada que otros te vean hacer eso

-Es mi trabajo, con esto me gano la vida- recordando su trabajo y bajando a su realidad- pero también tengo sueños y este es uno- ella sube hacia el rostro de Carlos y comienza a besarlo- cada vez lo haces mejor, eso me gusta- acaricia su rostro- por favor, haz que este sueño dure toda la noche.

Santana se acomoda sobre ella, besando su cuello, su pecho y bajando su brassier para lamer sus blancos y firmes senos. Ella gemía de placer repitiendo varias veces lo placentero de sus besos en su cuerpo y lo encendía que ella se siente cuando su lengua roza sus pezones y su mano masajea su otro seno. En cuestión de minutos, Santana comienza a penetrarla con fuerza, ella entierra sus uñas en la espalda musculosa del jugador. Su miembro se adentra con fuerza en el cuerpo de Hellen y ella comienza a sentir placer, él siente como se introduce y más motivación tiene, cuando las piernas de la muchacha hacen presión en las nalgas de Carlos, penetrándola con mayor fuerza aún de la que lo hace. Ella siente la embestida y se aferra más al cuerpo de Carlos atrayendo su pecho al de ella. Hellen gime con mayor fuerza, olvidando por completo su rol de prostituta y comenzando a sentirse una mujer. Por su parte el moreno brasileño sigue penetrándola, olvidando que había rechazado sentimientos y comenzando a sentir un especial orgasmo.

Santana está cansado al lado de la chica, que busca abrazarlo con fuerza

-Vas mejorando y eso me gusta- murmura ella- hueles bien- ella olisca mientras busca su rostro

-Oye ¿es idea mía o me estás sonriendo?- le pregunta abrazándola- estoy cansado pero quiero mirarte, te ves muy hermosa después de lo que hacemos

-Gracias- le responde sonrojada- a mi también me gustas después de tener sexo contigo- luego recuerda cuando la acaricia y cuando está con otros teniendo sexo-¡abrázame!- ella se siente insegura

-¿Qué te ocurre?

-Nada, sólo abrázame por favor- ella se aprisiona más al pecho de Santana- hoy, he sentido un orgasmo, otra vez contigo.

-No te entiendo

-No suelo abrazar a un hombre que se queda conmigo una noche- explica la ramera- no lo abrazo después de tener sexo, no lo beso, trato de no vender mi sentimientos por unos cuantos billetes, pero contigo es diferente- ella lo mira fijamente- no sé que me pasó, pero todos mis dogmas se han ido al carajo contigo

-Comprendo- le dice recostándose mejor y mirando hacia el techo- a mi me ocurrió algo parecido cuando estuve en la casa de Varla , después que decidí dedicarme exclusivamente al fútbol, cerré toda clases de contacto emocional con las personas, incluso con aquello que más me apasionaba lo dejé para ser una simple máquina que buscaba el triunfo en un campo de juego

-Parece que tenemos algo en común- le dice luego de acomodar bien su cabeza en su pecho-Yo no reniego de lo que hago, yo soy de la idea que cada quien hace lo que cree que es correcto para forjar su vida, el fin si justifica los medios

-No entiendo a lo que te refieres

-Háblame de Brasil- dice después de acomodarse bien como para mirarse fijamente, cambiando completamente el tema

-¿Quieres qué te hable de mi país?

-Ajá- responde sonriendo- me encanta escuchar historias, quiero que me cuentes como es Brasil

-Si que eres rara- le responde mirándola sorprendido- te contaré si tú prometes ir a verme en mi debut en Valencia, pues mi primer partido fue en Barcelona

-¿Ah?- ella comienza a tartamudear y que el precio por una historia para conocer con quien comparte la cama ahora es más alto de lo que siempre está dispuesta a transar- mmmm- se rasca la cabeza pensando en que responder- Eso se llama chantaje

-¿Quieres o no?- pregunta sonriendo

-De acuerdo, será así- luego lo mira y se ríe dándose por vencida- Será así, toma en cuenta el sacrificio que hago por conocer un poco más de ti y que me hables de tu vida.

"Odiar lo que hago para ganarme el pan, claro algunas personas deben pensar en la diminuta mente que tienen que uno es prostituta porque es una inmoral, siempre buscan la paja del ojo ajeno y no se fijan en la viga del propio... Ya mi trabajo me resulta indiferente. Eso era lo que yo pensaba hasta que se me ocurrió enamorarme"

Fin de capítulo 5


	6. Chapter 6

Por la Calles de Valencia

Capítulo 6

"Creo que todas las personas odian ceder... pero esta vez, creo que me gustó ceder frente a él"

Ya es de día, en la habitación en donde se encuentran Hellen y Santana comienzan a colarse algunos rayos del sol, que hacen que la prostituta se despierte, se estira y ve que a su lado está él aún durmiendo

-Oye, ya es hora de que nos vayamos- dice ella acariciando su rostro- vamos flojo, levántate- ella comienza a besarle la oreja- despierta, ya amaneció

Santana se estira y abre los ojos

-Buenos días- le dice ella, él le sonríe

Esta vez no hubo pelea ni nada parecido. Limpiaron, arreglaron entre juegos y risas hasta que salieron y se encontraron con una desagradable sorpresa. Amelia, la hija de Nadia, llevaba el botiquín. A Hellen eso no le gustó y le pregunta a la chica que había ocurrido, cuando ella terminó de narrar lo que pasó, Hellen deja a Santana y a Amelia en el pasillo y va al hall para que ver con sus propios ojos los que pasó

-¿Diana?- el impacto fue fuerte, Diana, la amiga de Hellen, la creativa, tuvo un cliente y éste la golpeo mientras ella le prestó sus servicios-¿quién fue el perro que te hizo esto?

-Fue un cliente- dice Amelia que llegó con el botiquín, tras ella Carlos- Un empresario, pidió a otra chica y bueno, no le resultó porque estaba atendiendo a otro cliente, entonces estuvo con las gemelas, pero al final se decidió por Diana

-Amiga, te juro fue horrible- dice ella entre llantos

-Como no, si ese hijo de perra te dejó así- Hellen ayuda a Amelia a limpiar las heridas de Diana- amiga, Ana Lucía no puede verte así

-No te preocupes, ella está en casa de su abuela

-Entonces te iré a dejar a tu casa- le dice Hellen que le da un abraso fuerte- juramos apoyarnos y lo haremos

Hellen, habla con Santana para decirle que no puede ir con él a desayunar, que mejor prefiere ir a dejar a su amiga a su casa. Carlos ofrece acompañarlas, así que pide un taxi

-No tienes que hacer esto, no es tu mundo- le dice ella

-Pero es el tuyo y conocerlo me permite conocerte- Hellen lo mira blanqueando sus ojos

-Como quieras- termina sonriéndole

Cuando llegan a la casa de Diana, Hellen ofrece prepararle un te mientras ella descansa. La anfitriona le ofrece al jugado sentarse unos momentos antes de que se vayan

-¿Por qué te hicieron esto?- pregunta Carlos

-Hay tipos así, golpean a las prostitutas, para sentir placer- dice ella ya más calmada- espero que tú no seas de esos, que nos golpees

-Sólo he estado con ella- responde el jugador

-Ella...- musita Diana- ella es muy cotizada ¿sabias?

-Algo me dijeron en el local donde trabajan

-Espero que la saques de este mundo, ella no merece estar aquí- aconseja Diana- sé que es fuerte y de armas tomar, sin embargo, es una mujer igual que yo y necesita cariño, se nota que ha conseguido algo de eso contigo, pues te mira con ojos de enamorada, algo que no he visto en ella en mucho tiempo- Santana se queda callado

-Aquí está, te y tostadas- llega Hellen con la bandeja- a ti también te traigo- le entrega el tazón a Carlos

-Gracias- dice él, ella le sonríe

Diana les comenta que un empresario había pedido estar con Hellen, pero como no pudo, simplemente se dedicó a estar con más de alguna mujer, siendo Diana la última

-Cuando entramos a la habitación, me pidió que me sacara toda la ropa, obedecí- comienza a narrar- luego me dijo que quería sexo oral, lo hice y luego...

_Recuerdo fugaz_

_-Vamos perra, ahora ponte en cuatro patas- dice el hombre_

_-Si señor- acepta Diana sumisamente_

_El hombre comienza a penetrarla con mucha fuerza que a la prostituta comienza a quejarse de dolor, pero al sujeto le da exactamente lo mismo y sigue y sigue. Comienza a insultar a la prostituta, para luego arrojarla con fuerza a la cama, Diana, trata de acomodarse mejor pero no puede, el hombre se coloca en horcajadas sobre ella y luego se quita el cinturón y los pantalones, primero la golpea, luego comienza a penetrarla. Diana no quiere que la sigan tocando, pero el hombre que tiene mayor fuerza que ella la doblega y ella comienza a gritar de dolor_

_-Todas ustedes son unas perras- dice el hombre- malditas putas que solamente sacan dinero_

_Luego de dejar de penetrarla, comienza a pegarle en el estòmago, rostro y senos, para luego seguir introduciendo su miembro sobre ella, obliga a hacerle sexo oral y ella no quiere_

-PERO ESO FUE VIOLACIÓN- grita Hellen- ese maldito es un perro de...

-Tranquila, sabes que no ha sido la primera vez

-Y yo...- Hellen mira hacia otro lado con vergüenza

-No tienes que sentirte así, tonta, por lo menos me queda el consuelo que al menos disfrutaste haciendo el amor y no tuviste sexo solamente

Ambos, Santana y Hellen, se miran y luego ella se sonroja apartando su vista de él

-¿Ves?- pregunta Diana riendo- es obvio ¿no?- luego mira a Carlos y le guiña un ojo- ¿ves lo que te dije es cierto? – pero ambos se colocan nerviosos- No tienen que ponerse así, gracias por el desayuno, amiga, pero debes irte a cambiar para ir a la universidad

"Ese zángano le causo esto a mi amiga... pero no sólo a ella querría tratarla así

Caminando por la calle en busca de un taxi, recuerdan las palabras de Diana...

Recuerdo Fugaz

_-Por favor, no se depriman por mi- dice ella alegremente- Hellen, sabes que esto es parte de nuestro oficio... idiotas que nos tratan mal, pero peor sería si nos dejamos abatir por algo así o peor, que nos mataran, eso no pasó... en algunos días más volveré a trabajar_

En la esquina Carlos le toma la mano a Hellen y ella se sorprende

-A ti ¿te ha pasado alguna vez?- le pregunta- ¿alguien te ha intentado golpear?

-No- meneando la cabeza- gracias al cielo no- luego mira al piso- una vez un hombre me quiso agredir, pero yo me defendí- mira a Carlos y le muestra su puño bien cerrado- sabes que no soy una blanca paloma

-Pero si te pasa de nuevo

-Sabré defenderme- responde ella- ya llegó tu taxi- le dice

-Entonces ¿vas?- le pregunta apretando con fuerza su mano

-Te lo prometí y yo cumplo mis promesas- le responde también no soltando su mano- entrena mucho, para que ese partido lo ganes y anotes muchos goles y al menos uno me lo dediques

Santana anota otro gol, decretando el cinco a cero con que el Valencia derrota al Zaragoza, siendo él que aportó con cuatro anotaciones, con lo cual deja constancia de que su participación en el torneo español no será en vano

El quinto gol lo celebra mirando hacia un sector de la tribuna, levantando su brazo y sonriendo levemente.

-Vaya, yo le pedí la dedicatoria de uno- la joven que con anteojos observa todo- pero cuatro ya es un regalo que no puedo desmerecer

En la salida, cerca de los estacionamientos del estadio...

_-¿Has tenido que trabajar el resto de la semana?- pregunta Carlos de un lado del teléfono_

_-En realidad, no, he tenido que entregar y practicar para varias materias de la universidad, así que no he tenido mucho tiempo- le responde- ahora estoy ordenando mi cuarto, lo he dejado botado, así que hoy le tocó limpieza- luego se detiene en sus quehaceres- ¿por qué esa pregunta?_

_-¿Vendrás a verme jugar?- pregunta el brasileño_

_-Pero si esa noche te dije que si, lo confirmé ese día que fuimos a dejar a Diana a su casa- luego suspirando- mañana iré a comprar mi entrada_

_-No te preocupes, si llegas temprano te daré tu locación, ya la conseguí, quiero saber donde estás para dedicarte un gol_

_-¿Co-cómo?- pregunta ella tartamudeando_

Ella lo ve desde lejos y lo saluda con la mano sutilmente, Santana se le acerca y se quedan mirando de frente

-Me desagrada mucho el fútbol, no lo niego, pero hoy digamos que me gustó un 1 más que ayer- se coloca algo coqueta frente a él

-Gracias por venir- le agradece acariciando su mejilla

-No tienes que agradecer, cumplí con mi promesa

Salen a las afueras del estadio, un taxi está esperando a Carlos pero Hellen se despide

-Gracias por la invitación, yo extiendo la mía para que me vayas a ver al Tártaro, seguramente querrás sacarte el estrés y si te puedo ayudar

-¿Te estás despidiendo definitivamente de mi?

-Si, sabes que esto no va a resultar

-Por lo menos te iré a dejar a tu casa

-Oye.. no...

-Vamos- la toma de la mano y le abre la puerta del taxi

Llegando cerca de donde vive ella, se despide de Carlos con un beso en la mejilla y sale del taxi hacia su casa, cuando está abriendo la puerta de su pequeño departamento oye una voz tras de su espalda

-Señorita, soy un extranjero de América del Sur, ¿puede darme alojamiento esta noche?

-Oye ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Quiero celebrar mi primer triunfo con mi primera mujer- la acorrala entre la puerta y él- ¿eso tiene algo de malo?

-Tonto, pasa antes que descubran quien eres la turba de vecinas chismosas que tengo- abre la puerta y lo hace entrar- ¿Estás mal de la cabeza? O Esa trancada o patada que te dieron en partido te dejó medio tonto, porque no entiendes las cosas a la primera

-Ya empezaremos con las discusiones- dice mientras deja su bolso en el suelo- no tienes que trabajar y yo estoy recién saliendo de un partido, ¿puedo quedarme aquí?

-No tengo nada para cenar- responde ella- y sólo una cama

-¿Cuál es el problemas?- se le acerca- me agrada dormir contigo o ¿acaso no te gusta dormir conmigo?

-Me terminó gustando... pero estás cansado- toma su celular- pediré comida casera para que comas algo y luego te duermas

-¿Dormirás conmigo?- le pregunta

-Si- le responde conmovida

Terminando de comer, como Hellen no tiene un comedor, cenaron en el piso, con una botella de vino y muchas risas, es la primera vez que Carlos disfrutaba una cena así, sin la compañía de su familia. Cuando llegó el momento de dormir, no sabían que hacer

-Antes de dormir- comienza a hablar Hellen- creo que siempre empezábamos a tener sexo- dice ella acercando su rostro al de él- pero... hoy es distinto ¿cierto? No viniste conmigo para que falláramos ¿verdad?

-No- le acaricia el rostro- vine por ti para estar contigo y compartir lo único que he tenido en mi vida desde que perdí a mi abuelos cuando pequeño

Hellen le sonríe, para luego besarlo lentamente y luego apoyar su cabeza en su pecho

-Oye en Brasil hay muchos hechiceros ¿qué magia hiciste conmigo?

-Lo mismo quería preguntarte a ti

-Pensar que hoy quería salir a trabajar, pero... siempre estuve con la duda, quería saber si vendrías por mi en algún minuto y eso pasó- luego levanta su rostro- que lindos ojos tienes, son mucho más expresivos que antes

-¿Cómo sabes?- pregunta

-Busqué fotos tuyas en Internet- dice ella acariciando su pecho- y aunque te veías muy guapo, te prefiero así, con brillo y sonrisa en tu rostro

"_Esa noche se quedó conmigo, recuerdo que jugamos cartas y nos reímos mucho... sin duda fue la mejor noche que tuve con él sin necesidad de tener sexo"_

-Se te ve hermosa esa camisa- dice a la muchacha que se va a recostar junto con él

-y tú te ves bien, sin camisa- le dice con una risa lujuriosa- Duérmete, para que mañana vayas al entrenamiento

-¿Cuándo conoceré tu universidad?- le pregunta colocándose de costado de ella

-Cuando termines de contarme de tu vida en Brasil- le responde

-De acuerdo

A la mañana siguiente, Hellen debe levantarse para ir a la universidad pues tiene que ensayo de su obra, más la entrega de unos talleres. Santana es el primero en despertar, siente a la joven cerca, durmiendo muy cerca de él. Recuerda ese día que la cuidó mientras dormía, le acarició la mejilla, ella se mueve y se acurruca más al cuerpo de Carlos, él le ordena algunos mechones

-"Eres linda incluso cuando duermes"- piensa mientras la ve dormir- "¿cómo sabe una persona si se ha enamorado o no? Pero me agrada estar contigo"

Hellen abre los ojos y ve a Carlos a su lado

-Creo que todavía estoy soñando- dice ella frotándose los ojos

-Buenos días ¿cómo dormiste?

-Buenos días- dice ella acurrucándose más hacia él- dormí bien, muy bien

"_Casi todas las noches que pasé con un hombre, pagaba por tener sexo conmigo... esa noche fue diferente, él me buscó para estar a su lado, para abrazarme y besarme. Yo me sentí diferente, me sentí como en las nubes cuando sus tomaban las mías, cuando yo lo besaba... sin necesidad que me penetrara"_


	7. Chapter 7

Por las calles de Valencia

Capítulo 7

Esa mañana Santana no debe ir al entrenamiento pues es su día libre. Ve como a su lado despierta la muchacha para luego acurrucarse más hacia su cuerpo.

-Cinco minutos más, por favor- murmura ella acariciando el torso de Carlos

"_Fue una mañana rara, la primera vez en mucho tiempo que me acostaba con un hombre sin tener sexo, fue una bonita experiencia. Sentía su cálido cuerpo a mi lado, me confortaba tenerlo cerca, sentir sus manos al acariciar mis brazos, mis piernas o mi rostro, pero... dicen que lo bello no dura para siempre... "_

Hellen tiene esa tarde un examen de "Taller de movimiento" invitó a Carlos a ir con ella a la universidad

-Ya que no tienes nada que hacer, según tú, acompáñame- Hellen le habla mientras arregla su bolso- claro por favor, trata de ir de incógnito, no quiero a la farándula cerca de mí- argumenta sonriendo

-No tengo nada que hacer- le responde lanzándole un cojín- No te demores mucho, crees que haya un sitio donde pueda estar con el balón

-No tienes remedio- dice suspirando- hay suficiente espacio, tengo examen de movimiento y... – trata de recordar sus otras actividades- eso solamente, así que podremos estar todo el día en la facultad, si tu quieres

Se le acerca coquetamente, se le escapa la frase "quiero un beso". Santana la toma de la cintura y se lo da.

Durante su estancia en la facultad en donde Hellen estudia, ella da su examen que consiste en trata de emular movimientos de elementos de la naturaleza, la maestra la observa y varios alumnos, entre ellos está Carlos con unas gafas oscuras, trata de pasar desapercibido, la observa y ve como la rubia trata de desempeñarse lo mejor que puede para sacar una buena calificación

En el Tártaro, las cosas no van muy bien, Nadia está sacando las cuentas para entregar las mensualidades a las chicas que trabajan con ella y a sus otros empleados. La cosa no va bien, con la salida de Alanis del recinto, tuvo una baja en su ingresos. Hellen, la segunda chica más cotizada después de Alanis, no trabaja tiempo completo en el local, lo que hace que a veces se junte gente para verla bailar o pedir sus servicios

-Deberíamos exigirle a Hellen más días a la semana o que atienda a más hombres y no solo a ese moreno que viene por ella- dice Eduardo uno de los administradores

-No me gusta presionar a las muchachas- responde Nadia- Suficiente es que se vendan y sufran lo que le pasó a Diana

-Pero ella es muy cotizada, quizás ese hombre no le hubiese hecho nada si Hellen lo hubiera atendido como se debía

-Ya basta- Nadia golpea la mesa- hemos pasado por estos problemas antes, vamos a salir de esta situación

Mientras en la universidad, alejados de toda esta plática, Hellen y Santana están sentados en un lugar escondido, al cual va ella cuando quiere esta sola.

-Es la primera vez que viene alguien conmigo a esta colina- dice la rubia- de los años que llevo estudiando aquí, nunca vine acompañada

Santana está sentado a su lado, ella le conversa sobre una obra de teatro y las posibilidades que ella tendría como actriz

Ya en la noche, Santana debe volver a su casa porque tiene entrenamiento al día siguiente, Hellen lo convence de algo así, antes de que comience su rutina en la calle, no quería que él la viera cambiarse y luego ella se arrepintiera de ir. Después de cambiarse de ropa, ella ve un altar que tiene en su casa...

-Sé que estás enojada conmigo, lo sé, pero yo no le hago mal a nadie con querer estar con ese chico, todo lo contrario, creo que le agrado mucho- luego mira hacia otro lado- debo ir a trabajar, cuida que nada me pase a mi ni a mis compañeras

Hellen llega a la intersección de avenidas donde trabaja, allí están varias chicas, pero siempre conversa con una morena, llega un auto blanco, de hermosa línea preguntando viendo a las jóvenes que están en esa esquina, se dan cuenta porque su marchar es lento y porque están tintineando sus luces. Llega hacia donde están las prostitutas y la morena se le acerca, Hellen esa noche no se ve con ánimos de querer trabajar, pero la joven que fue a ver al cliente vuelve hacia ella

-Quiere contigo- le dice a la rubia- Oye, corazón, cambia esa cara, se nota que el hombre tiene mucho dinero, pero dijo que prefería estar contigo

-No tengo ánimos- responde Hellen

-Tranquila, es el doctor- le comenta, empujándola- no te le vas a negar

Cuando Hellen llega al auto se da cuenta que es el médico que siempre va a buscarla, tuvo mucho tiempo teniendo sexo con él, hasta que las cosas se arreglaron con su esposa

-Pero doc ¿acaso las cosas con su esposa no van bien que vino a buscarme?- pregunta la rubia recargándose en el auto, mirándolo coquetamente- ¿quiere recordar viejos tiempos? La cuota es mayor a lo de antes

-Sube- le pide el cliente- quiero conversar contigo

El médico se desempeña en un centro de salud de la ciudad donde viven los padres de Hellen, cuando conversa con ella, le explica que su hermano menor está gravemente enfermo y que el tratamiento que debe seguir es bastante caro

-No es cierto- el rostro de la prostituta se llena de miedo- mi hermano

-No podemos saber que es, pero el seguro de salud no será capaz de cubrirlo por completo, así que es probable que deba ser trasladado a una ciudad grande

-Los costos de mantener a mis padre ahí son demasiado altos para ellos

-Por eso vine a verte, sé que les mandas dinero para mantener la casa luego de que tu papá casi la perdiera por culpa de la bebida

-Gracias doctor, muchas gracias por decirme eso... – le da las gracias dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Hellen sale del auto, dispuesta a trabaja lo mayor posible, atender a la mayor cantidad de clientes posibles, ya que a la noche siguiente le toca ir al Tártaro a trabajar y eso no le reporta buenos dividendos.

Decidida a atender a más gente se coloca en la esquina de siempre mostrando una postura lo más coqueta posible, su hermano es primero, incluso está antes que sus sentimientos hacia el muchacho brasileño.

Esa noche Hellen atendió a tres personas, reportando buenas ganancias. Atendió a un abogado que quería que le pidió sexo oral, a un hombre que le pidió hacerlo en el auto, y a otro que le pidió ir a un motel cerca de la ciudad, todos ellos la buscaron y pagaron por tener sexo con ella.

A la mañana siguiente ella despierta agotada, pero debe ir a la universidad a terminar un ensayo. Mientras Santana está entrenando mucho, pues pronto debe viajar a Madrid a enfrentarse a uno de los equipos más poderosos de la liga. Terminado el entrenamiento, quiere pasar a ver a la muchacha a su casa o a la universidad.

-¿Qué le pasa que no me contesta su teléfono?- se pregunta el jugador

-Hey! Santana ¿Qué te pasa que tienes esa cara?- le pregunta uno de sus compañeros

-No ocurre nada

-Oye muchacho¿quién era esa rubia que te estaba esperando en el estacionamiento del estadio?- le pregunta otro- No es por nada pero está bastante buena

-Creo que es la chica que se quedó contigo en ese sitio que te llevé la otra noche – le responde Dario- Me dijiste que no había pasado nada entre ustedes y ahora ella se aparece y tu la miras con cara de tonto- le da un codazo- creo que la putita te enganchó

-No le vuelvas a decir así o te parto la cara- Carlos lo toma de la camiseta y lo amenaza con el puño, hasta que llega el entrenador y los regaña a ambos amenazándolos con dejarlos fuera del partido en Madrid.

Hellen revisa su itinerario en el Tártaro, hoy le toca bailar, pues debe suplir la falta de Alanis en el local, así que directamente de la universidad se va al local a afinar y ensayar los últimos detalles, pues como es sola en la presentación puede improvisar

-Espero que hoy no venga tu Romeo- le dice con sarcasmo Eduardo a su compañera de trabajo, pero ella no le responde, al ver que no lo toma en cuenta la toma del brazo- si no te quieres dar cuenta de la situación, este lugar se puede ir a pique si no colaboras, perra- le advierte duramente, ella se suelta del brazo del sujeto

-No me digas lo que tengo que hacer, tú solamente debes preocuparte de que no nos falte nada ¿entendiste? Mis clientes que vienen a verme los manejo yo y si mi "Romeo" quiere venir y pagar por mi, pues no te queda otra que aceptarlo- lo encara desafiante

Hellen se da vuelta y camina al escenario para practicar su baile, seguramente deberá ponerle más empeño de lo normal pues Diana no está para supervisarla.

En su departamento, Santana está arreglando sus cosas para su próximo viaje a Madrid, el entrenador quiere irse días antes para que su jugador estrella se vaya acostumbrando a ambiente madrilista, Intenta nuevamente comunicarse con la muchacha pero ahora tiene su teléfono apagado, así que toma la decisión de ir al Tártaro a verla, pero justo al abrir la puerta de su hogar, ve a su madre que ya está en Valencia

-¿Cómo estás hijo?- le pregunta dándole un abrazo

-Pensé que volverías la otra semana

-Si, pero tu hermano me pidió que me viniera antes para poder estar contigo más tiempo, él se viene ya la próxima semana

-Si...

-¿vas saliendo?

-No, iba a ver a unos amigos, pero ya que estás aquí

Ya es entrada la noche y el Tártaro está medianamente vacío

-Ya no viene nadie- dice el administrador- Esta cosa está casi la mitad vacío

-Suena mejor decir " la mitad lleno", es más optimista- le dice el barman

Muchas chicas bailan al son de la música para incitar a los clientes, con sus torsos desnudos y máscaras para hacerlo más llamativo. Pronto viene la presentación de algunas muchachas, en especial la de Hellen, la rubia, descendiente de rusos, es bastante llamativa por lo atrevida.

-¿Estás seguro que hoy si está?- pregunta un hombre un hombre de edad, canoso fumando un habano

-Si señor, le pregunté al administrador en persona y él mismo va a concertar que usted pase la noche con la muchacha

En el departamento de Carlos, éste le sirve una tasa de té a su madre

-¿Qué te pasa que te veo tan nervioso?- pregunta la madre de Santana

-Nada- le responde él que llega con la bandeja- aquí están los panecillos que trajiste

-¿Tenías que juntarte con alguien?

-...- se queda en silencio

Es el turno de la performance de Hellen, la canción comienza a sonar, la misma que ella canta, pero esta vez sale sola, pues si Diana no está para coordinar con los bailarines, a ella simplemente le queda la tarea de improvisar

-"_Parece que hoy no vendrá_"- piensa ella cuando Eduardo llega y le dice

-Es tu turno Hellen- luego le toma el rostro- linda, pon tu mejor cara mira que hoy te ha venido a ver un hombre que tiene mucho dinero y que pude salvar este antro, si tú te portas bien con él

-Déjame- le saca la mano de golpe y sale al escenario.

Las luces se encienden tenuemente, apenas se ve su figura que aparece al escenario, ella comienza a caminar hacia delante y comienza a moverse sensualmente tocándose la pierna y provocando que varios hombres comiencen a silbarle.

-No lo hace nada mal- dice el hombre

-Señor Varla, todo listo, la habitación está arreglada y no he apunté ninguna cita para que usted pueda estar con Hellen a gusto

-Hellen- repite el nombre- es bastante bonita

-Señor, le advierto, es muy temperamental, puede hacer que se arrepientan el pasar la noche con ella

Hellen se saca la bata de encajes que cubre su cuerpo mientras baila, se enreda en la vara vertical denotando su sensualidad y mirando a todos con deseo...

Recuerdo fugaz

_-¿Qué te llevo a estar en el Tártaro?_

-_Primero fue por agradecimiento a Nadia por todos los consejos que me dio y luego fue porque en este oficio a veces necesitas un protector, y Nadia me parece la indicada, ella tiene muchos contactos. A las protitutas si las toman unos mafiosos son capaces de hacerlas trabajar hasta más no poder o asesinarlas, si cuento con un "patrocinador" me dejan en paz y no me molestan_

_-Quiero que dejes esta vida- le dice Carlos tomándola de los hombros_

_-Yo también quiero, pero tengo una familia tras de mi y debo ayudar... también quiero cumplir mi sueño¿lo recuerdas? Tú tienes el tuyo, yo tengo el mío, espero que me entiendas- le toma el rostro- tú me conociste así, es bonito saber que aún queda algo o alguien por quien soñar_

-"¿_Qué estará haciendo ahora_?"- Carlos está sentado junto con su madre mientras ella le habla- "_Espero que nadie pida estar con ella_"

-Hijo ¿me escuchaste?

-¿Cómo?- le pregunta él

-Estás en las nubes

-Lo siento mamá¿qué me decías?

Hellen termina de bailar, esta vez no se retira toda la ropa, más bien se lució bailando en la vara vertical. Pero su rostro denota frialdad y sus ojos tristeza

Cuando está cambiándose de ropa para ir a la barra y ver a quien atender, entra el administrador a la habitación

-A ti no te enseñaron a tocar antes de entrar a una habitación- dice ella mientras se pone la falda- o estás tan necesitado que quieres masturbándote viendo como me cambio de ropa- lo sigue encarando mientras se coloca un corsé- responde

-Te crees muy graciosa- le responde con ironía- te esperan

-A si ¿quién?

-Un brasileño, creo que tienes mucho imán con ellos- le responde, y ve que Hellen le brillan los ojos- no es tu "Moreno Romeo" es otro, un empresario con bastante dinero como para hacer que esto surja de verdad mientras tú decides tomar el lugar de Alanis de una vez

-Vete al infierno- dice ella

-Tienes que atenderlo, ya que Nadia no está yo doy las órdenes aquí

Es cierto, Nadia no está porque está resolviendo problemas, así que Eduardo se hace cargo y las muchachas solamente deben obedecer. Le indica que está en la mesa nueve, para que lo vaya a ver, pero saliendo del pasillo ya estaba ese hombre ahí esperándola

-Esta vez no te me escapas, preciosa- la intercepta al salir

-¿Así que usted es mi cliente?- pregunta ella con decepción

-Así es, Hellen- Eduardo le responde cuando sale del cuarto- El señor Varla ha venido aquí desde la semana pasada esperando poder pasar una noche contigo

-¿Varla?- pregunta ella- creo haber escuchado su nombre

-Es un importante empresario, dueño de un club de fútbol en Brasil

-Así es- le secunda el cliente

-Pagó el doble que tu "Príncipe" para estar contigo toda la noche

-No me gusta el fútbol, por ese lado dudo mucho que lo haya escuchado- le responde mirándolo de reojo-"_no quiero ir con ese hombre_"

Eduardo le da las llaves de la habitación, el hombres se nota que quiere pasarla con la ramera. Hellen las toma de golpe y le dice que la siga, que las habitaciones están cerca. Pero cuando se da cuenta cual le da, maldice al administrador... entra al cuarto y lo primero que se le viene a la mente son los ojos grises de Carlos

-"_No vino, lo estuve esperando_"- sus pensamientos se llenan de tristeza

Siente como la mano de Varla toma su cintura, bajando a los muslos de la mujer, intenta besarla pero ella no se deja

-Escuche, si quiere follar conmigo, tendrá lo que quiere, pero hay reglas que cumplir: No hay besos, y se hace con condón ¿escuchó?

-No me impongas nada, zorra- le dice tomándola con dureza del pelo- a mi no me ordena nadie menos tú

-Le advierto, nosotras somos expertas en dejar impotentes a gente como usted, ahora me suelta y tendrá lo que quiere o más adelante no tendrá el placer de ni siquiera masturbarse ¿escuchó? Puede que la pase mal ahora, pero usted será el hazme reír de toda Valencia y España si tanto insiste

Varla la suelta y ella comienza a decirle las instrucciones para no contagiarse con ninguna clase de enfermedad. El la toma por la cintura y comienza a besarle el cuello, Hellen no lo abraza

"_Una prostituta cuando no quiere con un hombre, pero ya ha pagado por ella, debe desligarse de su cuerpo, pues otro ya lo compró... ese hombre compró tener sexo conmigo. Pero para él, el dinero era una excusa para estar conmigo no lo niego, esa noche pensé en él para que no se me hiciera difícil, cuando no podía estar con Santana, por lo menos pienso en él y luego me carcome la culpa_"

En la cama, Varla lame los pezones de Hellen, pero ella sigue apoyada sin gemir, solamente cierra los ojos. Luego este le pide que ella le practique sexo oral, pero debe ser ella quien los desnude. Eso hace, llega hacia su miembro y comienza a lamerlo de a poco, cuando el hombre gime y le sostiene la cabeza, ella derrama una lágrima. Luego la coloca sobre la espalda y comienza a masajear sus senos y a lamerlos.

Durante la noche ella es puesta sobre la cama y comienza el hombre a penetrarla, él es el solamente gime, ella se concentra en no sentir más vergüenza de si misma y recuerda pasaje bonitos de otras noches en la cual se sintió querida.

"Ese hombre me produjo asco... me hizo tener asco de mi otra vez"


	8. Chapter 8

Por las calles de Valencia

Capítulo 8

Hellen está en la ducha, insistentemente está frotándose el cuerpo con la esponja de baño, mientras el agua de la ducha cae confundiéndose con sus lágrimas

Recuerdo Fugaz

_Varla deja a Hellen y ella se da vuelta cubriéndose y apartándose lo más posible del cuerpo del ese hombre. El se da cuenta y busca el cuerpo de la prostituta, coloca sus manos sobre sus piernas, pero ella las quita._

_La luz del amanecer está por divisarse entre las ventanas de la habitación, ella se levanta y toma la bata que hay al lado de su cama, mira a ese hombre con rabia_

_-Que tipo más repelente- murmura ella mirándolo de reojo con ira caminando hacia el espejo ordena su cabello_

_-Te levantaste tan temprano- le comenta refregándose los ojos- porque no vienes otro momento y me satisfaces más- le golpea el lado donde ella estuvo acostada_

_-Ni lo sueñe, ya tuvo lo que quería ahora déjeme en paz- dice dándole la espalda y caminando hacia su ropa_

_Varla la toma de la cintura y la detiene. Comienza a olorosar su cuello y cuando quería escaparse de él, la toma con fuerza obligándola a que se quede quieta, besándole el hombro. La "patrona", como le dicen a la mujer que ya comienza a decir que el sitio se cierra a los clientes para que ellos se vayan y las muchachas se queden a limpiar para la noche. Hellen consigue zafarse del sujeto y le comenta que tiene todo dispuesto para que se duche, si lo desea._

-¡Maldito puerco!-Hellen golpea la muralla del baño- ¡Rayos! Que tonta soy, eso me dolió

El equipo de Santana está entrenando para partir al día siguiente a Madrid para concentrarse en lo que será un partido de vital importancia. En la hora del almuerzo en el casino, Santana come solo y ve a lo lejos, cerca del campo de deportes a un viejo conocido, lo observa detenidamente, como está con algunos directivos del equipo. Su mirada se torna fría, muy parecida a como era cuando estaba en su primer equipo

Recuerdo Fugaz

_-Tus abuelos fallecieron cuando sólo eras un niño- dice Hellen que está sentada en la colina_

_-Un hombre me adoptó como su hijo, recuerda que te lo conté_

_-Maldito perro- dice la mujer con mirada fija al horizonte- Me alegro tanto que lo hayas dejado y puedas seguir tu vida, pero esos años no lo recuperarás_

_-Eso depende, de todos modos debo estarle agradecido a ese hombre, por lo menos pude desarrollarme como jugado y luego de la final sub 20 reencontrarme con mi madre_

_-Vaya- Hellen le sonríe dulcemente, como pocas veces lo hace- es bueno no guardar malos recuerdos de la gente- luego su mano busca la mano de Carlos- Eso ya no se ve en estos días_

_Carlos le toma la mano y en un movimiento brusco la recuesta en el pasto y él está sobre ella_

_-Lo mismo dijiste sobre los hombres vírgenes como yo- le habla- hasta que me conociste_

_-Y creo que te pervertí- le responde la mujer con una mirada cargada de lujuria observa al moreno jugador y es seducida por como se ve al tapar con su cuerpo los rayos del sol_

_Hellen cierra sus ojos esperando que Santana la bese _

_-A ese hombre no vale la pena que lo recuerdes de mala forma, lamento que te haya robado tus sentimientos, pero una vez me dijiste que los comenzaste a recuperar gracias a tu mejor rival- le comenta ella recostada en el césped al lado de Carlos- Pero tus sentimientos como hombre, eso me interesan a mi... ¿los puedes sentir?_

_-Pareces que estuvieras asustada_

_-Fuiste sólo un niño cuando tomaste la decisión de convertirte en un androide del fútbol, habías perdido a tus abuelos, dejaste a tus amigos; creciste y viniste a España buscando a un rival, pero..._

_-No me arrepiento de haber venido, es cierto-la observa- vine siguiendo a Tsubasa para superarlo pero también conocí algo importante- le dice acariciando la mejilla de la joven- y pensar que esa noche no quería acompañar a Dario porque estaba cansado y no quería salir pero tiene poder de convencimiento mi compañero_

_-Ahora entiendo porque me agradas tanto_

Diana recibe a Hellen en su casa, la rubia muchacha que le lleva el sobre con el dinero del mes que reparte la administración del Tártaro. Ven que está todo en orden con los dineros, Diana le habla de que Eduardo puede ser todo lo indeseable que es, pero por lo menos es honrado a la hora de pagar, pero, la muchacha no toma mucho en cuenta las palabras de su amiga

-Ese joven que te ha ido a ver este último tiempo, parece que no asistió anoche al Tártaro ¿o me equivoco?

-Aja- le responde ella

-¿Qué te pasa?

-Es que...- ella musita mirando hacia otro lugar- anoche tuve un cliente de mucho prestigio y dinero, según Eduardo y ...

-¿Y?

-Ese hombre, si no me equivoco, fue el que adoptó a Santana cuando éste perdió a sus abuelos, anoche me acosté con el hombre que le negó ser un niño y adolescente normal- Hellen termina mirando el piso, sus palabras parece que salen con fuerza como si tuviera un nudo en la garganta- esta mañana averigüe cosas del pasado de Santana y el primer equipo en el cual militó, antes de irse al Flamengo, fue el equipo de ese hombre, de su tutor o padre adoptivo, me siento como una puta perra

-No te trates así, tú no eres así- la toma de los hombros- No eres de esas personas que anda lamentándose por las calles de cómo le tocó vivir- le levanta la cabeza- desgraciadamente es una pena para nosotras, sé que no elegiste esta vida por gusto, fue por necesidad. Ese muchacho se nota interesado en ti- Le habla con dulzura y Hellen se para con fuerza

-¿Cómo crees que lo tome cuando se entere que me acosté con ese tipo?- pregunta ella con tristeza- si es que le importo

-¿Cómo es eso?- pregunta Diana –"si es que le importo"- ella también se coloca de pie- es obvio que le importas, te va a ver las noches que puede, incluso me contaste que esa noche después de ese partido, fue contigo para estar con la primera mujer que ha tenido sin necesidad que follaran, y ahora dices "Sí es que le importo", algo debió ocurrirle que no pudo ir a verte ayer

En eso suena el celular de Hellen, Diana se da cuenta, pero la rubia no quiere contestar

-Es ese muchacho ¿cierto?- Hellen le asiente con la cabeza- ¿por qué no le respondes?

-Porque me no me siento con derecho de responderle, seguramente tendré que acostarme con ese sujeto. Mi hermano está muy enfermo y necesito el dinero, y si ese hombre paga como anoche por mí, no tengo otra alternativa

-Siempre hay alternativas

-Lo sé, pero mi hermano es primero, incluso por sobre mí

-Levanta ese rostro ¿quieres? Siempre nos has dicho que mientras no le robemos a quien menos tiene, que no abusemos del más débil, no tenemos porque sentir vergüenza- Diana intenta levantarle el ánimo- Hoy iré al Tártaro, quiero que ensayemos una coreografía juntas, para que te relajes

-Gracias amiga

En la concentración del equipo de Valencia, Santana camina por uno de los costados de la cancha principal cuando siente que alguien menciona su nombre por la espalda

-Carlos,-llama un hombre al jugador- ha pasado mucho tiempo

-¿Qué viniste a hacer aquí?- pregunta dándole la espalda

-Estoy cerrando una transacción muy importante con un jugador- le responde- ¿no deberías saludar mejor a quien te dio todo lo relacionado con el soccer?

-No sigas fastidiando, yo no te debo nada, lo pagué todo mientras jugaba en tu equipo

-Muchacho, no estoy enojado contigo después de lo que me hiciste- le comenta tomando su hombro

Carlos no le dice nada más y camina por el campo de juego para seguir practicando con sus amigos, mientras Varla lo observa fumándose un habano y sonriendo sarcásticamente.

Hellen sale de la universidad, cansada de las clases y todo. Mientras saca dinero para irse a su casa, alguien la toma del brazo, ella se asusta y cuando se da cuenta de quien es, se le pasa el susto

-Nunca más hagas eso- le dice soltándose con fuerza

-¿Por qué no me contestas cuando te llamo?- le pregunta Carlos

-Estoy muy ocupada, los siento- le dice ella caminando y dejándolo parado a la salida del campus

-Ahora ¿Qué te pasa que me estás rechazando otra vez?- le pregunta viendo como ella camina hacia la parada del autobús

Ella se da vuelta, lo mira primero con rabia, luego lo observa deseosa de darle un fuerte abrazo, camina hacia él y le toma la mano

-Discúlpame, he estado muy ocupada por eso no te he respondido

-Quise ir a verte anoche, pero no pude, llegó de improvisto mi madre de Brasil

-shh- le cubre los labios con su dedo- no te preocupes, entiendo...- toma aún más fuerte su mano- mejor así, no quiero que descuides tu vida, ¿de acuerdo?

"_Que ganas de olvidarme de todo en ese instante, quería que en ese momento mis pensamientos estuviesen enfocados todos en él, en ese moreno que me estaba haciendo la vida de otra manera, yo pensé que no sería capaz de volver a querer a una persona, pero él me ha hecho cambiar esa visión, y yo le ayudé a experimentar otros sentimientos_"

-¿Sabes? Hoy vi al hombre que se encargó de mí cuando pequeño- le comenta Santana mientras están bajo la sombra de un árbol- cerrando la venta de un jugador al Valencia

A Hellen le recorre un frío en la espalda, Varla vio a Carlos, pero no hay modo en que se conecten las situaciones, ¿quién puede pensar que Hellen se acuesta con Santana y con Varla? Ese hombre que le causó daño a Carlos

-Y ¿de qué conversaron?- pregunta ella

-Yo no quise conversar con él, simplemente lo saludé y seguí con mi entrenamiento

-Ah- dice ella con aires de alivio- no te conviene recordar a ese sujeto, concéntrate en jugar bien y ganar todos tus partidos

-Oye- le dice golpeándole la frente con el dedo- ¿Te está gustado el fútbol?

-No me pegues- dice ella abalanzándose y dejando a Santana en el césped y ella sobre él- Auch!- elle se toma la mano, sentándose en el césped

-¿qué te pasa?- le pregunta también sentándose

-Me duele la mano, es que tuve la genial idea de golpear la pared del baño mientras me duchaba y quede algo lesionada por eso

-Ah si- le dice tomando su mano- creo que tendré que encargarme de eso, evitar que te golpees mientras te duchas, vaya costumbres que tienes- la molesta mientras tiene su mano tomada

-Oye, no te preocupes de eso, sé lo que hago

-Ya creo, sabes bien que te puedes lesionar la mano si golpeas un muro

-¿Me estás molestando?- le pregunta ella de reojo- mejor preocúpate de ganar partidos y dedicarme goles

-Te está gustando el fútbol

- No, no me gusta fútbol, me gustas tú- envuelta en la mirada del moreno- me gustas mucho.

"_Soy una perra, porque no fui capaz de decirle que yo me había acostado con ese sujeto"_

Ya es de tarde. En el Tártaro están preparando todo para la noche, cuando hace su aparición Alanis, al lugar

-¿Cómo están?- pregunta ella sarcásticamente- tanto tiempo sin saber de ustedes

-Eres tú- dice Eduardo- el honor de tu visita se debe

-Quería saber de ustedes- responde ella- recordar viejos tiempos, aprovechando que mi amante está fuera con su esposa e hijos, puedo venir a ver a mis antiguos camaradas

-Vaya, vaya miren a quien tenemos aquí- Diana llega acompañada de Hellen- pensamos que ya no querrías venir a este lugar de poca monta

-Diana, el Tártaro surgió gracias a mí, deberías estarme agradecida

-No, no lo estoy, no nos irá tan bien como cuando estabas, pero tampoco nos estamos muriendo de hambre

-Pero que ingrata eres- luego su vista la deposita en Hellen – y tú ¿ya puedes suplirme o te cuesta mucho trabajo?

-No me interesa sustituirte- le responde pasando por su lado- Me da exactamente lo mismo ser la atracción, total, vienen a verme buenos prospectos y que pagan bien por mí- le insinúa desafiándola

-No me llegas ni a los talones

-Con lo que me importa- Hellen hace un desprecio y sigue caminando

Diana ayuda a las chicas a ensayar, Hellen de nuevo tiene que bailar y si lo hace, se imagina que Santana la está mirando. La barra vertical es su especialidad y está manejándose bien con ella.

Eduardo la llama y le da un comunicado, Varla nuevamente quiere pasar la noche con ella por lo que ya hizo el pago y le mandó un vestido para que lo luciera después de la presentación. Ella no está de acuerdo por nada del mundo, pero cuando le dice el monto que le correspondería a ella por el servicio, aceptó.

-Si me dices que ese es lo que yo recibiría por atender a ese hombre y los beneficios para este lugar, como digas, acepto lo que me pides- sentencia ella y se va a los vestidores

Hellen observa el vestido que le manda Varla, la idea es que lo use después que baile en el escenario

-"Espero que no venga hoy"- dice ella guardando la prenda de ropa

Otra noche, la misma rutina. La diferencia que Alanis seguía atentamente los movimientos de Hellen y como varios hombres no la tomaron en cuenta por ver a la rubia bailar sensualmente en la barra vertical

En una mesa, Varla, fumando un puro y mirando su nueva adquisición, a la chica cuyo compromiso es dormir otra noche con él para poder ganar lo suficiente, el dinero que necesita para salir de sus problemas; además de acuerdo a lo que le conversó Eduardo, puede ayudar a financiar la crisis financiera del Tártaro, claro, Nadia no ha llegado de su viaje fuera de la ciudad.

Cuando Hellen termina de bailar, ella se cambia de ropa, retoca su maquillaje, arregla su cabello para que quede liso, Diana la observa

-¿Es necesario qué hagas esto?- pregunta la joven ayudándole con el cabello

-No hay diferencia, puedo venderme aquí como en la calle, pero el dinero que prometió ese hombre es bastante bueno para poder ayudar a mi hermano y Nadia también lo necesita como cliente o perderemos el local

-¿te estás sacrificando?

-No lo tomes así- ella se levanta- ¿cómo me veo?- pregunta ella

-Te ves muy hermosa, pero triste a la vez

-No te preocupes, esta noche vengaré lo que te hizo, por lo menos para disfrutar algo

Hellen sale al pasillo, da un respiro y sigue caminando hacia la mesa principal donde la espera Varla y varios otros hombres

-Señor- Hellen hace aparición en la mesa

-¿No les dije? Es realmente guapa esta muchacha- dice el hombre tomándola de las nalgas, Hellen aguanta que ese hombre la toque- ¿por qué no saludas a los caballeros?

Hellen los saluda con algo parecido a una reverencia. Varla le dice que se siente en sus piernas, Hellen a duras penas aguanta la situación

-"Mientras no venga y recuerde lo que viví con él en la tarde, podré soportar a este cerdo"

Varla la acaricia frente a los hombres, como si fuese de su propiedad, mientras ella debe aceptar cada bebida que le da el hombre. Fuerte es la impresión de la muchacha cuando al mirar hacia la uno de los pasillos ve como Carlos la está buscando, él observa hacia donde se encuentra ella y queda impactado al darse cuenta que está en los brazos de otro sujeto, pero peor es su reacción cuando ve que ese hombre es su antiguo tutor. Ella trata de mirar hacia otro lado, Varla se da cuenta y ve la mirada airosa de Santana

-Pero si es mi querido ex hijo adoptivo- dice el hombre cuando lo ve- ¡Carlos!- lo llama- Nunca pensé encontrarte en un lugar como este ¿Por qué no vienes?- le pregunta, Carlos camina hacia ellos- Si es mi adorado Carlos, ¿sabían que este muchacho aprendió todo lo que sabe gracias a mí?

-Pensé que ya habías regresado a Brasil

-No, me quedaré un tiempo disfrutando las bellezas del lugar- termina de decir eso y comienza a besar el hombro desnudo de Hellen- y tú ¿desde cuando vienes a estos lugares? Ya tienes alguna conquista por esto lados

-Qué te puede importar- mira a Hellen con ira, ella trata de no cruzar miradas con él

Cerca de la barra, está Eduardo con el barman y se les acerca Alanis

-Así que es ese empresario el que viene por la perra

-Si, y justo llegó el otro, viene desde hace algunas semanas exclusivamente a acostarse con ella, para mí que se enamoró

-Es idea mía o la perra rusa está en aprietos

-Acaso a algún hombre le gustaría que la mujer con la cual está saliendo esté follando con otro sujeto- le comenta a Alanis- quieres divertirte, entonces quítale los "estorbos" a Hellen para que trabaje

Alanis camina hacia la escena, mientras el barman que seca las copas, le pregunta a Eduardo que si le gusta ver mal a Hellen por algún motivo. Eduardo le responde que aquí no es sitio para enamorarse.

Santana deja a Varla, diciendo que no sólo vino por un trago y nada más que aquí no hay nada que le interese.

Varla le da un beso en los labios de improvisto a la mujer, ella se asusta y retira su rostro limpiándose la boca

-Esta mujer es realmente buena besando- se mofa mientras Carlos se detiene cuando lo escucha y luego sigue hacia la barra para poder estar lejos de esa escena.

Cuando el jugador está en la barra, el barman trata de decirle que así es la vida de estas muchachas

-Es difícil salir del mundo de la prostitución- le comenta- sobre todo ella que tiene una familia a la cual ayudar

-Pero sabe que vengo por ella

-No tienes por qué conformarte con tan poco si puedo yo satisfacer tus deseos- dice Alanis que le susurra en el oído

Hellen lo alcanza a observar, ve como ella se sienta al lado de Santana y comienza a platicarle, no puede ver el rostro de Carlos, pero Alanis sigue conversando y se da cuenta que Hellen los observa de lejos

-La mejor habitación siempre estuvo disponible para mí – le susurra pero Santana no la toma en cuenta- porque no vienes conmigo, ella no te tomará en cuenta

Carlos observa hacia la mesa donde está Varla, ve como ella comienza a fumar

-Pensé que había dejado el cigarro- musita

-¿Dijiste algo?- consulta ella

Alanis se sienta junto a él y le pide al barman algo para beber

La noche avanza, Hellen no consigue ahogar la situación en el alcohol, las manos de Varla ya resultan vulgares al querer manosearla y ella sigue aguantando.

El hombre toma a la meretriz y se despide de sus amigos de la mesa que están en compañía de otras mujeres. Hellen camina delante de él, Carlos la observa que va hacia el corredor donde está en las habitaciones, el mismo que ella lo llevó la primera noche que estuvieron juntos.

-¿Cuánto cuesta estar una noche contigo?- le pregunta Carlos a Alanis

-Lo que tu quieras pagar, para mi será un gusto pasar la noche contigo- Ella hace una señal y le entregan la llave del cuarto

Entre tanto, en la habitación Hellen no consigue sacarse al hombre de encima, ella no lo mira con algo de asco, recordando en la situación en que quedó su amiga Diana y la historia que Santana le contó sobre su niñez.

-"Debería hacerlo pagar, aunque él no quiera verme más, lo noté en su rostro"- Varla comienza a besarle el cuello y ella está inmóvil recargada en la pared-"si piensa que emitiré algún sonido, debe estar loco"- piensa mientras acaricia sus pechos.

En la otra habitación, Santana está con Alanis, ella intenta besarlo, él sigue su juego pero luego se detiene

-¿Qué te pasa?- pregunta ella sorprendida- ¿Acaso no beso bien?

-Sólo unos momentos, mañana tengo entrenamiento y quiero llegar temprano

-Como digas- ella se va a recostar a la cama- Ven, te haré olvidar a esa

Carlos hacia donde se encuentra ella

-Ven, túmbate sobre mi- le indica mientras él se quita por si solo los pantalones- eres muy atractivo, por eso la perra se fijó en ti

El se coloca sobre ella, cuando comienza a pellizcar y lamer sus pechos, ella entierra sus uñas en la espalda

-Esa zorra te enseñó bien, pero yo soy mejor- le advierte, colocándose sobre él intenta besarlo pero él corre su rostro- así que no quieres besarme, desearás hacerlo de hoy en adelante

Mientras Varla tumba a Hellen en la cama dándole la espalda, le quita la braga y le advierte que si se porta bien, ella tendrá muchos beneficios. El se quita los pantalones y comienza a penetrarla por atrás, ella se aferra con fuerzas a las sábanas para no gemir, pensando en que es lo más rápido para ayudar a su hermano y a la familia que la acogió en Valencia. Pero Varla al ver que ella no emite ningún sonido de satisfacción comienza a molestarse


	9. Chapter 9

Por las calles de Valencia

Capítulo 9

Hellen se da cuenta que el hombre está algo molesto porque ella no muestra su satisfacción sexual que supuestamente le está dando

-¿Acaso no te doy placer muchacha?- le pregunta el hombre al oído, pero ella sólo se queda quieta-¡¡Responde!!- le jala el cabello

-Suélteme- musita ella- suélteme o le irá mal- advierte la mujer

-Así que valiente, veamos como te va si no respondes a mis deseos como yo quiero

En la otra habitación, Santana le pide a Alanis, que lo deje tranquilo

-¿Se puede saber qué te pasa?- le pregunta ella con su rostro azulado- ¿acaso esa zorra lo hace mejor que yo?

Carlos no le dice nada, se viste y sale por la puerta principal, cuando Eduardo ve que el moreno se retira, observa al barman que le dice "debes devolverle lo que pagó, creo que no quedó muy contento con la atención"

A la salida del el Tártaro, Santana busca un taxi pero alguien le toca el hombro

-¿Podemos hablar?

-Tú- responde al verla

Vuelve a entrar al Tártaro junto con la persona que le pidió esperar

-¿Cómo te has sentido desde esa noche?- le pregunta luego que la camarera llegara con dos vasos con soda

-Mucho mejor, gracias, no fueron muy graves las heridas y no dejarán cicatrices, lo cual me permitirá seguir trabajando

-Trabajo, a esto le llamas trabajo

-Si, a esto le llamo trabajo- dice ella mirando hacia el vaso- Sé que para un hombre, como para muchos, esto no puede ser considerado un trabajo honesto, pero créeme, es mejor que estar haciendo algo que pudiese dañar de verdad a alguien.- luego mira hacia el barman y al administrador- ¿sabes por qué Eduardo el administrador no puede verte- Carlos niega con la cabeza- Bueno, él siempre tuvo esperanzas con Hellen, pero ella nunca le elevó mucho las alas porque simplemente se cerró a la posibilidad que un muchacho la quisiese una vez que escogió esta vida

-Entiendo, continúa

-Sé que para ti debe ser difícil entender nuestra vida, sobre todo pensar que ella compartió cama contigo y ahora está con otro sujeto, pero... trata de entenderla y no la abandones, ya sufrió eso una vez y terminó muy mal, ella me comentó que quería dejar esta vida, porque encontró alguien por quien valía la pena intentar algo diferente otra vez, pero su hermano está muy enfermo y necesita poder trabajar para que sus padres lo acompañen a Madrid y este negocio puede perderse si ella no se acuesta con ese hombre

-Pudo haber recurrido a mí

-¿Crees que es tonta?- Diana lo increpa firmemente- Eres una estrella del fútbol, seguramente muchos pensarían que se está aprovechando de ti

-Eso no debería importarle, debió confiar en mi y no lo hizo

-¿La vas a condenar por preocuparse por ti, por su familia y por nosotras?- le pregunta ella

-Es que ella está con...

-Con el hombre que me golpeo

-¿Cómo?- pregunta asustado

-Ese hombre fue quien me golpeó aquella noche

Hellen tiene que lidiar con el hombre que está algo ofuscado

"Cálmate, todo sea por tu hermano"- piensa ella mientras soporta los manoseos grotescos de ese hombre

-Crees que no me fijé que Santana te miró cuando se nos acercó- le dice al oído mientras intenta penetrarla por atrás otra vez- y que tú apartaste la mirada cuando conversamos- ella no dice nada

La tira con violencia sobre la cama, no dice nada y trata de reincorporarse

-Ahora creo saber lo que significas para él- se mofa mientras le destroza la ropa- serás mi adquisición, para que no te toque, no te tenga y me pague por haber dejado el equipo en Brasil

Ella no dice nada más, cierra los ojos pensando "mi hermano es primero, mi familia es primero, mi gente es primero" una y otra vez

-¡¡Vamos Perra!!- le grita Varla sobre ella- ¡GIME, GRITA!

Pero ella no trata de no emitir sonido, simplemente jadea por sentir como él la penetra con fuerza

-¿Crees que Carlos se fijaría en una perra como tú sabiendo que ahora soy yo quien te está follando mejor que él?- ella no dice nada, gime levemente pero de dolor- ¡¡¡RESPONDE!!!- Hellen recibe un golpe

Ella cierra su puño con firmeza, piensa que ese hombre tiene razón, seguramente Carlos con la mirada que tuvo al verla en los brazos de Varla no querría verla más.

"_Tiene razón, ya no puedo seguir soñando" _– con sangre en sus labios ella se somete a los caprichos de su cliente.

Santana va directo a su casa, pensando en las cosas que le dijo Diana

Recuerdo fugaz

_-¿La abandonarás?- le pregunta cuando ve que Carlos se levanta de su asiento_

_-Ella me dejó, como me han dejado muchas personas en mi vida_

_-Te pido que lo reconsideres_

_-No hay nada que reconsiderar, ella prefirió esta vida que confiar en mi, no sé si vuelva a verla_

_Él abandona el Tártaro bajo la mirada de Diana que se siente derrotada._

Varla deja a Hellen en la cama, él se viste y le advierte que volverá por ella para comprarla a la dueña de este lugar. Ella no le dice nada y ve como él sale de la habitación. Se da vuelta y se cubre bien, quedando en posición fetal, algunas lágrimas recorren las mejillas de la prostituta, recordando esas noches en donde se sentía querida. Las palabras de Varla resuenan en su cabeza con mayor fuerza cada vez.

Durante dos semanas, Hellen ha tenido que mantener relaciones con Varla y saciar todos sus caprichos. Él la ha amenazado con comprar el Tártaro a los acreedores de Nadia, y dejar fuera a sus compañeras y amigos con los que trabaja

_-"Este lugar de mala muerte desaparecerá si no haces lo que te digo"-_ son las típicas frases amenazadoras con las que somete a la muchacha

Santana, por su parte, está algo resentido por su rodilla, una vieja lesión de cuando jugó en Brasil reapareció, dejando de lado dos partidos importantes que tuvo su equipo, tampoco el ánimo lo acompaña mucho. Cuando está en su departamento mira su velador y observa unas fotos muy especiales, son de la primera tarde que pasó con Hellen, el día que ella le dio su primer beso

Recuerdo fugaz

-_Mira, aquí sacan fotos por unas monedas- dice ella que lo jala del brazo_

_-¿quieres?- le pregunta al ver que la muchacha parece una niña _

_-Si- ella asiente con la cabeza- pero yo invito_

_En la caseta se sacan varias fotos, en una de ellas se observa a si mismo sonriéndole a una cámara, detrás está ella abrazándolo._

-Es extraño- dice- me veo diferente a su lado- con el dedo acaricia la imagen del rostro de ella- ¿por qué no confiaste en mi?- musita – pude haberte ayudado

Hellen sale muy desanimada de sus clases de teatro, en una de las bancas de la universidad está Diana junto a Ana Lucia, la niña divisa a la rubia que va hacia ella y se lo dice a su madre

-¿Por qué no sonríes un poco?- pregunta Diana cuando llega- seria te ves horrible y no conseguirás clientes en la noche- Hellen se sienta junto con ellas- Ana Lucia, juega por ahí mientras yo converso con Hellen, no te alejes de nosotras

-No, mamá- la niña sale con su cuerda a jugar, unas niñas de la facultad se le ofrecen para jugar con ella

-No estoy saliendo para captar clientes, Varla quiere que esté casi todos los días con él, está usando la misma basura que uso para amenazar a Santana cuando niño- dice ella de forma melancólica

-Hellen, eres ser humano y tienes puntos bajos como todos nosotros, pero te pido que reacciones, ese viejo asqueroso no puede hacer lo que se le plazca contigo

-Soy una prostituta, mientras pague, deberé tener sexo con él y con todos los hombres que él me designe

-Hombres, ¿has tenido sexo con otros hombres aparte de él?- le pregunta sorprendida

-Como no has ido al Tártaro aún, no has visto que a la habitación ha hecho entrar a uno o hasta tres hombres para que tenga sexo con todos ellos a la vez, me mostró los papeles de la quiebra del Tártaro, y sabe lo de mi hermano, ha averiguado todo de mí

-Ese hombre no tiene escrúpulos

-Incluso amenazó con hacerle algo a Santana si yo no me aparto de él o si me niego complacerlo

-¿Qué clase se sujeto es?

-Una basura que me tiene por todos lados acorralada

-Habla con Santana y dile la situación

-No puedo, yo creo que no quiere verme

-Hellen...

-Así es la vida- se encoge de hombros- yo lo decidí y no hay pie atrás. Eduardo tiene toda la papelería lista para traspasar la propiedad del Tártaro a manos de Varla, a menos que yo lo siga complaciendo

-Ese perro faldero... - Diana se molesta

-No importa, en serio

Diana le da una bofetada a Hellen para que reaccione, ella se sorprende por la actitud de su amiga pues no es así

-Quieres reaccionar- le dice con firmeza a Hellen- Hasta cuando te comportas como una niña llorona, tú no eres así- le toma los hombros, la gente comienza a mirar lo que sucede- Hellen, si quieres salir, puedes hacerlo, eres joven y aunque tu familia te rechaza, aún cuentas con el amor de tu hermano, dices que encontraste alguien por quien luchar, no te dejes abatir por un viejo chantajista

-Diana yo... y ustedes

-Podremos empezar de nuevo- luego se le acerca Ana Lucia- uno siempre puede y te lo prometo por mi hija, que yo no me dejaré abatir, si tengo que empezar de nuevo, lo haré encantada- luego le toma la mano a Hellen- ya no te dejes humillar, sé que sufriste mucho una vez, fuiste hasta drogadicta cuando ese muchacho te dejó cuando te dijo que no podía relacionarse más con una puta, pero saliste, con mucho sacrificio pero saliste, tus padres no quieren verte, pero tu hermano está siempre pendiente de ti, ya verás que se recuperará y vendrá a verte, se escapará y vendrá a visitarte como siempre

Hellen mira sus rodillas para comprender lo que le pasa. Luego es ella misma que se golpea las mejillas con la palma de las manos, luego se da una bofetada

-Creo que tienes razón, me estoy comportando como una verdadera estúpida- dice ella al parecer con el rostro más claro- aunque sé que no querrá verme más, no debo dejarme abatir

-Nadia no ha estado en estas últimas semanas, puede ser que pronto regrese- le dice ella tomando su hombro- No te dejes estar, Hellen, ella no permitiría que abusen así de una de nosotras

-Es cierto- responde ella- Nadia en el fondo tiene la última palabra, en relación al Tártaro, pero me preocupé tanto cuando me amenazaron con ustedes, mi hermano y Santana que no sabía que hacer y me bloquee

-No te preocupes, ahora ve a verlo

-¿Qué?- pregunta sorprendida

-Que lo vayas a ver y hables con él-sentencia la mujer, Hellen se coloca roja y luego sonríe

Santana está en tratamiento especial por su lesión en la rodilla, por lo que sus prácticas son muy livianas y sus visitas a los kinesiólogos son muy frecuentes y su descanso en su hogar es más prolongado

-Hijo, aún recuerdas a esa muchacha- dice su madre al ver como Carlos está jugando con un balón sin decir una palabra

Carlos se levanta del sofá y se va a su habitación para estar solo. La madre escucha un timbre al ver quien es abre de inmediato, su sorpresa es grande cuando ve que se trata del mejor amigo de su hijo: Leo

-Hijo, te buscan, es tu amigo Leo de Brasil- llama la mujer- pasa Leo, bienvenido a Valencia

-Gracias señora- la saluda y entra al departamento

-Pasa, está en su habitación- le indica como llegar

Cuando llega al cuarto de Santana, lo ve que está observando la ventana

-Santana- saluda Leo

Carlos lo observa, Leo se sorprende porque el brillo que ahora denota sus ojos es muy parecido a cuando lo llamaban el "Androide del Fútbol"

-Leo- lo saluda cambiando un poco el brillo de sus ojos- ¿Qué haces en España?

-Mi club está de vacaciones y quise venir a ver a mi mejor amigo- le responde

Ambos se saludan estrechando sus manos y luego dándose un abrazo de hermanos. Conversan por bastante rato sobre sus vidas Leo incluso le comenta que tuvo una novia

-Ella es bonita, pero aún así, a mi no me nacía estar con ella, y a su vez ella le daba lo mismo estar conmigo- le comenta- Ni siquiera iba a un partido que yo tuviese para apoyarme o por último como algo que hiciera por mí

Eso último hizo reaccionar a Santana recordando cuando ella fue a verlo en su primer encuentro en Valencia

"Sabes que hago un sacrificio y lo hago por ti, porque quiero conocerte más"- es la frase que recorre la mente de Carlos cuando Leo le comenta sobre su ex – "Me agrada estar contigo"

-Santana ¿qué te ocurre?- le pregunta su amigo algo intranquilo

-Nada, ¿qué me decías?

Hellen en la entrada del edificio en donde vive Santana, pensando en como podría hablar con él. La muchacha saca otro cigarro tratando de idear un discurso para que él la escuche, pero no puede formular ninguno

-¿Qué le digo?- se pregunta tomándose la cabeza- Necesito hablar con él, aclarar esta situación

Ella se arma de valor y decide subir hacia su departamento, cuando toca el timbre la madre de Carlos le abre la puerta

-Buenas tardes, señora- saluda Hellen cuando le abre la puerta- ¿se encuentra Santana?- la madre de Carlos la observa de pies a cabeza y luego ella sale al pasillo y cierra la puerta para que ella no entre- Disculpe ¿se encuentra Carlos?

-Señorita, por favor, déjelo en paz

-¿Cómo?- Hellen pregunta asombrada

-Sé de muy buena fuente que usted le ha hecho mucho mal a mi hijo, así que déjelo en paz por favor

-No entiendo señora- ella se sorprende de lo que le dijo la madre de Carlos- ¿qué le hace pensar que yo le he hecho algo a su hijo?

-Dígame ¿qué se puede esperar de una prostituta?- le pregunta, Hellen se hace un paso atrás y baja la cabeza- Mi hijo estaba bien, me había perdonado por lo que le hice, está disfrutando de lo que más le gusta en este mundo, pero ha estado raro últimamente y gracias a usted, las mujeres como usted sólo traen desgracias

-Señora yo...

-Si le queda algo de decencia por favor, aléjese de Carlos

Hellen no dice nada más, asiente con la cabeza y decide marcharse sin poder hablar con Carlos.

"Si me queda algo de decencia, es gracias a que encontré a alguien por quien hacerla brotar... me dio mucho coraje, pero ... ella en el fondo tiene razón, a veces nosotras traemos desgracia a quienes nos ven"

-¿El señor Varla en España?- pregunta Leo a Carlos

-Si, lo vi hace ya dos semanas, creo que cerró un negocio con el Valencia por un jugador

-Si, es cierto. El aún guarde rencor por lo que pasó hace años, cuando dejaste el equipo y te fuiste al Flamengo, siempre juró que te iba a dañar en lo que más quieres.

-Y creo que lo ha conseguido, otra vez me ha amargado la vida

Hellen se ha cambiado de esquina, gracias a unos amigos travestís que tiene, logró posicionarse ahí para trabajar, pero su ánimo es de los mil demonios

-Pero cariño- dice uno de ellos con su voz ronca- con esa cara no captarás ni un cliente

-No me interesa tener a un hombre hoy- le responde

-Esos bonitos ojos verde esmeralda se ven tan opacos ¿qué te ocurre?

-Digamos que la decencia que no tengo, me ha quitado la posibilidad de estar con una persona

-No me digas que ese moreno tan apuesto ya te pateó- dice uno de ellos

-Digamos que si y que no, me he estado acostando con el malvado tutor- responde ella con ironía- me acosté con el malvado brujo que mantuvo preso a mi príncipe de ébano cuando niño

-Ay! Muchacha, pero quien te manda a hacer algo así- la regaña uno de ellos

-Lorenzo...

-Marité- la interrumpe algo ofuscado

-Como digas- cede- "Marité" lo hice por necesidad, ese hombre me amenazó de no invertir en el Tártaro, que lo compraría y que quienes trabajamos ahí sufriríamos las consecuencias, incluso me dijo que le haría daño a él si no hago lo que me pedía.

-Pero que tipo más desagradable

-Por eso me cambié de esquina, porque ya no soporto que me acose, si no fuera por todo lo que le debo a Nadia, yo no iría la próxima semana- pero ve que la luz de un auto la ilumina- es él otra vez

-No tontuela, es el doc, tu ex amante

El doctor le pide que entre al auto, para comunicarle las últimas noticias sobre su hermano

-Tuve que ir yo con ellos para que aceptaran tu ayuda Hellen

-¿De verdad? Mi papá ya me considera muerta

-Si, pero de todos modos tu hermano quiere verte pronto, estará en tu pueblo a más tardar en un mes más, sigo de cerca la evolución de su tratamiento y está bien, pero pide que lo llames un día, para conversar contigo- le entrega una tarjeta- aquí lo puedes ubicar

-Doctor, gracias, le debo tanto- le da un abrazo- al fin una buena noticia

-Nosotros te debemos a ti, si no hubieras hablado con mi esposa hace un año, todavía seguiría con esa estúpida idea de abandonarla a ella y a mis hijos

-Digamos que usted siempre fue mi cliente favorito y supuse que algo no andaba bien en su matrimonio, para mí fue un placer ayudar a su esposa, aunque ella no lo tomó de muy buena manera

-Ella dice que un día vayas a cenar, para saber como estás

-Gracias doctor- ella se sonroja un poco- usted me podría hacer otro favor

-Si, el que quieras

-Podría llevarme a mi casa

Hellen ya en su pequeña habitación mira el techo, luego acaricia el lado de su cama donde Carlos pasó la primera noche que jugó en Valencia

-Para ser un hombre sin experiencia, eres bastante bueno- luego se da vuelta para ese lado y abraza la almohada- y pensar que yo nunca más, pero...

Desde su celular marca el teléfono de Carlos, pero su llamada es traspasada al buzón de voz

-Santana- comienza diciendo- Hola, soy yo, yo... bueno- comienza a musitar- solamente quería preguntar si estás bien, como no has aparecido en televisión y he leído que estás lesionado, me preocupé por ti... Yo sé que no quieres verme, te entiendo perfectamente, pero quiero que recuerdes algo, todo lo que te dije, es cierto, tú me hiciste sentir cosas que en años no había sentido. Sé que debes estar herido en tu orgullo porque me estuve acostando con ese hombre, de verdad lo lamento... no pido que me entiendas, ni menos que me perdones, sólo quiero saber si estás bien, te quiero... – ella corta el teléfono recostándose para dormir.

Carlos sale de la ducha y observa que su teléfono tiene guardado un mensaje de voz, cuando lo escucha se siente raro, es la voz de ella preguntando por su salud. Su rostro luego de apagar su teléfono decide recostarse unos momentos recordando algunos momentos que pasó con la ramera.

Ya es de mañana y Hellen sale a la universidad, cuando recibe un llamado de Diana diciendo que se presente en la noche Tártaro que es urgente e importante. Ella piensa que de nuevo Varla la està obligando a hacer cosas, pero esta vez no se iba a dejar dominar por ese sujeto

Al abrir la puerta está Carlos que justo quería tocar

-Tù- ella dice sorprendida

-Necesito hablar contigo...


	10. Chapter 10

Por las calles de Valencia

Capítulo 10

Hellen queda sorprendida al ver que Carlos está en la puerta de su casa, justo cuando ella está saliendo

-Tú

-Necesito hablar contigo

-Entra-Ella lo invita a pasar

Carlos se sienta, mientras ella le ofrece una taza de té para que puedan conversar, el ambiente es tenso, Hellen conoce poco las reacciones de molestia del moreno sudamericano, por lo que trata de estar atenta, sin embargo ambos permanecen callados un lapsus importante de minutos. Ella le entrega la taza sentándose frente de él

-¿Cómo sigues de tu lesión?- le pregunta ella

-Está bien, ya tengo ánimos de jugar

-Ya veo- le dice mirando al piso- ¿A qué viniste?

-Necesito hablar contigo, me enteré que fuiste a mi casa

-Si- le responde- pero luego no quise hablarte, digamos que me bajó la vergüenza y no quise molestarte

-No te creo

-No me importa- dice ella levantándose- ¿qué quieres decirme?

-Quería darte las gracias por llamarme anoche y preocuparte por mi- le responde dejando la taza de té en la mesa de noche y colocándose de pie- No pensé que te importara tanto

-A veces los hombres piensan demasiado lógico las cosas y no comprenden ciertas actitudes- dice ella mirando hacia otro sitio- pudiste haberme llamado para decirme eso, pero agradezco el gesto- ella toma su mochila- No es que quiera echarte, pero tengo clases y no puedo faltar

Hellen abre la puerta de su pequeño departamento, pero Santana la cierra de improvisto sorprendiéndola

-¿Qué quieres ahora?

-¿Por qué con él?- le pregunta con unos ojos que asustan a la muchacha

-Es mi trabajo, ha sido él y otros más- dice tratando de no reflejar miedo- soy una prostituta, tú me conociste en un bar de poca monta ¿o no te acuerdas?

-No es justificación- le dice muy serio

-A lo mejor para ti no pero para mi si- dice ella apartando el brazo de Santana- yo trabajo en esto, quien sabe por cuento tiempo, pero mientras tenga la necesidad lo haré, y si ese hombre paga por mí para que tenga sexo con él, lo haré. No tienes porqué meterte en mi cabeza y desordenarla más de lo que ya lo haz hecho

-Eres una...

-Si, soy una puta, eso ibas a decir- luego se toma la cabeza ella y con lágrimas en los ojos- fue bonito mientras duró, de verdad, hace tiempo que no me sentía así, pero mejor lo dejamos hasta aquí, olvídate de mí ¿bueno?- luego toma su rostro- Te mereces una chica mejor, debes tener muchas admiradoras aquí como en Brasil, pero cualquier chica es mejor que una ramera como yo- Dice ella ya casi llorando

-Pero ¿por qué con él?

Soltándolo y mirándolo con tristeza..

-El pago por mi...

-Pero tú sabías que ese hombre fue quien me cuidó cuando niño, haciendo que olvidara toda clase de sentimientos hacia otros

-Lo sé, y no me agrada estar con él, me da asco, me doy asco pero si algo te pasa mientras estás aquí yo...

-Te amenazó con eso ¿verdad?- él la toma de los hombros y ella se da cuenta que habló sin pensar- Es su estilo, amenaza a las personas para conseguir lo que quiere, eso hizo conmigo

-Santana, por favor, ya no más- dice ella tratando de mirar hacia otro lado- no, es lo mejor, puede ser que esté actuando cobardemente, pero... sí algo te pasa

-No me pasará nada, debes tranquilizarte

-Pero ese hombre... - musita- ese hombre me amenazó diciendo que te haría algo

-Tranquila- la toma de los hombros y trata de calmarla- ese hombre no me hará nada, no lo hizo en Brasil donde tiene más influencia y no lo hará acá

-Es que...

-Leo me dijo que aún está resentido conmigo porque yo abandoné el equipo hace años, y que haría lo imposible por quitarme aquello que yo quisiese, a lo mejor quiere socavarme por otro lado que altere mi rendimiento

-Pero... - luego ella se toma el mentón- la noche en que tu nos viste, me dijo que se dio cuenta que me estabas mirando y luego...

-Es su forma de actuar- la mira fijamente- me afecta pensar que él te tocó o te besó, no sé que sea esto pero tengo ganas de retorcerle el cuello

-¿En serio?- ella tiende a sonreír- Nadie me había dicho eso en mucho tiempo

-Entonces sabes que es eso... dime

-Eso son celos- dice ella sonrojada

-Raros son, se siente espantoso cuando pienso que otro está contigo en una noche

-Lo lamento, pero así será hasta que sea necesario

-Diana me dijo que tú puedes salir- le toma la mano- quiero que salgas de ese mundo y te vengas conmigo

Hellen queda estupefacta con la propuesta, siente que la mano de Santana aprieta la suya con fuerza sin lastimarla, el cybord del soccer le propone a una ramera común de la calle que se vaya con él.

-No sé si esto resulte- dice ella con desánimo- ya me ilusioné una vez y no resultó, me dejaron por lo mismo, por ser una protituta pero...

-¿Pero?- pregunta él algo consternado

-Pero, quiero volver a intentarlo, no quiero seguir en esta vida por más tiempo- ella se sacude el cabello de manera coqueta y luego levanta la mano que Carlos le tiene tomada- Aunque me caiga de nuevo, quiero volver a intentarlo

-¿Caer?

-Tú no conoces mi historia completa, es muy larga y debo ir a clases- enreda sus dedos en la mano de Santana- quiero verte esta noche ¿podrás ir hoy? Reserva una noche completa conmigo, no quiero que ese hombre me toque de nuevo

-Entonces no vayas

-Me pidieron que fuera hoy, no puedo negarme a una petición de Nadia

-Pero irá él

-Por lo mismo, quiero que vayas temprano y me reserves. Si estoy con un cliente noche completa no podrán hacerme estar con otros, son las políticas de allá.

-No me gusta estar contigo así

-A mí tampoco, pero yo quiero estar contigo esta noche y mientras no renuncie y me deje en paz esa vida, tengo que hacerlo así- le toma el rostro- supongo que ya has besado a otra chica

-Una joven esa noche que te vi con Varla

-Alanis- murmura ella con desdén- esa...

-No te preocupes, no te pongas celosa, no pasó nada con ella

-¿En Serio?- pregunta escondiendo su rostro con una tenue sonrisa-no estoy celosa- lo mira de nuevo- pero te besó

-Si y no me gustó- le acaricia el rostro- prefiero los tuyos

Hellen toma el rostro de Santana buscando un beso, el moreno con la palma de su mano acaricia su espalda. Sus labios se aprietan como si se tratase del primer beso para ambos. Ella se enreda sus brazos en su cuello, él la toma de la cintura con más fuerza.

Durante el día, Hellen se siente en un sueño, siente las fuerzas que no había tenido para dejar la prostitución. Uno de sus compañeros que conoce de su vida como prostituta, le dice que quiere pagar por estar con ella, pero se niega, sin ser grosera, le dice que ya está abandonando las calles y el venderse

Santana practica para su partido de fin de semana donde, es posible que sea convocado para entrar en el segundo tiempo. Se siente con ánimos de jugar, para enfrentar a sus rivales y para enfrentar a sus cercanos, pues tomó la decisión de estar con una prostituta, en una relación que va más allá de cliente y ramera, quiere saber que la tiene cerca, sin necesidad de ir a buscarla al Tártaro para estar con ella. Carlos recibe un llamado de uno de los encargados del plantel para decirle que una persona quiere verlo.

Luego de ducharse y cambiarse ropa, va al loft del centro de entrenamientos del Valencia, cuando ve su visita no esconde su malestar

-Mi querido ex hijo

-¿Qué quieres ahora?- le pregunta molesto

-Avisarte que me voy de Valencia, muy contento de haberte visto

-Me parece- le responde fríamente

-Me gustó Valencia- dice mientras prende su habano- bonita ciudad, buen equipo, hermosas mujeres- jactándose mientras fuma- eso sobre todo, muy bellas mujeres

Santana no le responde, aprieta el puño con fuerza mientras Varla se jacta de haber pasado unas ardientes noches con una prostituta en un bar de bajo perfil, pero con bellas chicas.

-Esa mujer me hizo gozar bastante ya eres un hombre y entiendes de estos temas- mirándolo con elocuente malicia- cuando te vi, no escondí mi sorpresa, no pensé que frecuentabas lugares como esos

-Hace años que abandoné tu casa- le responde

-Es cierto, pero si hubieras escuchado como esa perra gritaba cada vez que...

Santana lo toma de la solapa de su traje, con furia lo golpea contra el ventanal del loft del recinto

-No vuelvas a decirle de ese modo- lo amenaza encerrándolo entre el ventanal y él

-Sabía que te atraía- dice con rostro maquiavélico- sospechaba que te gusta mucho esa puta, averigüé que has pasado varias noches con ella y que te prefiere, al punto de que incluso una vez me rechazó, pero lamento comunicarte que ahora es mía, ella se irá conmigo a Brasil te guste o no

-Es mentira

-Quiera o no esa perra, se irá conmigo a Brasil si sabe lo que le conviene

-Siempre te ha gustado manipular a las personas con lo que más quieren, lo hiciste conmigo cuando niño, no te dejaré que lo hagas con ella también

-No debiste haber abandonado el equipo cuando estabas en Brasil, ahora te arrebataré lo que te importa, y si es esa puta, pues me la llevaré a Brasil para que no vuelvas a saber de ella, incluso tu querida madre me lo agradecerá

-Eres un...

-Detente compañero, no vale la pena que te manches las manos por este cerdo- Darío llega y lo detiene en el momento justo

Santana baja su puño y deja que Varla se vaya. Piensa en que forma tendría su ex tutor para extorsionar a la muchacha y llevársela a Brasil lejos de su hogar. Santana recuerda la conversación que tuvo con una amiga de Hellen, la noche que la vio en brazos de Varla, de seguro tendría algo que ver con el Tártaro y con su familia, dos cosas importantes con ella, lo mismo que la amenazó con hacerle daño a él, si ella no cumplía con sus caprichos.

El Tártaro está convulsionado, los rumores de un posible traspaso de dueños, que se concretaría con la llegada de Nadia esa noche. Eduardo pide que esa noche, las jóvenes estén con sus mejores ropas para recibir a quien posiblemente sea el futuro dueño del lugar.

-Si que llegaste temprano

-Tú de nuevo- Hellen se cambia de ropa mientras otra muchacha le habla- Echas de menos el lugar que se te ve tan seguido

-Sin mí, este lugar se fue a la ruina, tanto así que Nadia se ve obligada a venderlo a ese viejo- le responde mirándose las uñas- claro, pero tú serás la más beneficiada, creo que eres su favorita

-Yo dejo este lugar, hoy mismo si es necesario

-Y hacerle ese desaire. Nadia necesita vender este sitio para cubrir sus deudas, aparte creo que tú

eres su principal atractivo, gracias a ti, Eduardo logró convencer que este sitio de mala muerte sea vendido a un buen precio y con protección para las putitas de este lugar

-Cállate- le dice Hellen a Alanis una vez ya vestida- deja al resto del mundo vivir en paz y métete tu ridículo aire de diva en donde mejor te plazca, me da igual si venden este sitio o no. Yo ya me decidí a dejar esta vida

-¿Crees que ese muchacho te sacará de esto?- pregunta ella con mala intención- Eres ilusa, se cansará de ti... esa noche me demostró lo poco que le importas cada vez que tenía un orgasmo conmigo

-¿De verdad?- pregunta Hellen con ironía y recargándose en la puerta, la mira desafiante- No fue eso lo que me dijo, y entre creerte a ti y creerle a él, sabes por donde va mi respuesta. Deja de inventar estupideces si no te resultó con tu amante y quieres volver acá, te dejo la pista libre, esta noche le presento a Nadia mi renuncia- Hellen sale del cuarto dirigiéndose a la barra de licores

En la barra, pide al barman un trago para calmarse

-Hoy llegaste temprano y viniste a cambiarte aquí ¿qué sorpresa nos tienes jovencita?- pregunta el veterano hombre mientras saca un vaso y el vodka que tanto gusta Hellen

-No sé para que pregunta, si lee siempre las intenciones de las personas

-Me alegra que dejes esta vida, de seguro harás feliz a ese muchacho y de paso lo inspiras para que anote muchos goles por el Valencia y ganemos el torneo de esta temporada

-Sabe que no me gusta el fútbol

-Pero te enamoraste de uno de los jugadores más talentosos que pisa Europa y el mundo, vino buscando a su rival y encontró a una mujer

-¿Cree que Nadia se oponga?

-Sabes que no, por ella todas ustedes dejan esta vida. Ella vivió lo mismo, hombres que la extorsionaban, golpes, malos tratos, indiferencia. Si las adoptó es porque ustedes son buenas mujeres, aunque no para los ojos de los demás

-Lo sé, digamos que fue la madre que yo no tuve, me ayudó mucho en mi primera noche

-Vendrá de nuevo Santana, quiero pedirle que me autografíe unos balones para mis nietos, si puedes ayudarme con eso- le guiña el ojo

-Veré que puedo hacer, mientras puede reservar una noche él, yo lo atenderé

-Sabes cuales son las reglas, pero te ayudaré con tal de ver esos hermosos ojos verdes iluminados de nuevo- le toca el mentón como si se tratase de su hija- y te vea tan hermosa como siempre

-Gracias, por favor, no quiero que ese Varla me pida de nuevo

-Haré lo que pueda muchacha, pero es Eduardo quien da la última palabra.

La noche comienza en el bar, como si nada, claro que todo el mundo sabe que el Tártaro puede ser vendido a un hombre que siempre va para follar con la rubia de ojos verdes.

Santana llega temprano al Tártaro, observa buscando a Hellen encontrándola conversando con Diana, su amiga. Se les acerca, le toca el hombro y le sonríe

-Te estaba esperando- dice ella dándole un beso en los labios- estaba ansiosa porque llegaras

-Te tiene tan presente en sus pensamientos, que solamente me ha hablado de lo bien que se siente de estar contigo- dice Diana guiñándole el ojo- bueno, los dejo unos minutos- ella se le ofrece el asiento

Hellen está con Carlos un buen rato, habla con él para que más tarde a la hora de salida le firme unos balones al barman, para que se los regale a sus nietos. Carlos la observa y le dice lo bonita que se ve esta noche, ella le responde que se arregló para él.

En una de las mesas Nadia recibe la visita de Varla dispuesto a firmar el contrato de compraventa del local, antes, él pide la presencia de Hellen para que vea el traspaso y lo acompañe

-No suelo firmar esta clase de documentos frente de las muchachas- responde Nadia a la solicitud

-Es que quiero informarle que está todo listo para nuestro viaje a Brasil, ella se va conmigo, tengo todo arreglado

-No tenía idea de eso- dice Nadia con algo de consternación- creo que ha quedado encandilado con la belleza de Hellen

-Digamos que ella es muy feliz conmigo

-¿De verdad?- pregunta ella con algo de ironía- conozco a estas jovencitas y dudo que ella quiera irse y abandonar a su familia y a sus amigas- responde ella- pero si tanto quiere verla, entonces la mandaré a llamar

Nadia acuerda con una de las jóvenes llamar a Hellen para que esté presente en la reunión. Diana es quien interrumpe la hermosa escena

-Te quieren en el mesón principal- Diana le comunica

-¿Si?- dice ella sin pensar- es el momento de decirle que dejo este lugar

-Te acompaño

-No- lo detiene Diana- deja que vaya sola, no te preocupes, todo saldrá bien

-Si- ella le acaricia el rostro- espérame y nos iremos juntos ¿si?-ella le da un beso- aprovecho el momento e insulto a ese cerdo en tu nombre y en el mío- se va con una sonrisa en los labios siendo observada por Carlos

Hellen llega a la mesa, Varla la invita a sentarse en sus piernas, pero ella no accede

-Ve querida, dale a nuestro cliente una buena atención- dice Nadia indicándole el camino a ella para que se dirija hacia él- ya está aquí comencemos con la reunión

Varla le entrega la carpeta con los papeles, Nadia observa como Hellen es acosada por el hombre y ella se rehúsa a sus caricias. La mujer cierra la carpeta y la hace a un lado

-Veo que realmente le gusta mucho esta muchacha señor- aparta la carpeta del frente de ella, se percata que Diana no puede retener por más tiempo a Santana viendo como presencia el espectáculo- Ya que está tan deseoso de tener sexo con una de mis mejores chicas, ¿Por qué no pasa a una de las habitaciones a descargar sus deseos y después seguimos con nuestros negocios?

-No- dice ella levantándose de improvisto- Esta vez no Nadia, no quiero seguir más con este tipo, yo renuncio

-Como que renuncias perra- la toma con fuerza del brazo causándole daño

Carlos se altera pero Diana lo detiene diciendo que todo está bien, que debe confiar en Hellen y en Nadia

-¿Cómo quieres que me calme si ella no quiere seguir con èl y esa mujer no hace nada?

-Cálmate muchacho- dice Diana al fin- Hellen no tendrá relaciones con él, ni esta noche ni nunca más

Santana no logra tranquilizarse por completo al ver que Hellen està siendo lastimada por Varla, hasta que al fin Nadia le pone paños fríos al asunto

-Cálmese por favor, ella no lo está diciendo en serio

Varla suelta el brazo de la muchacha

-Nadia yo dejo este lugar, lo que ocurra con el Tártaro de ahora en adelante no es asunto mío

-Antes que tomes una determinación como esa, ¿por qué no le muestras al señor Varla lo cariñosa que sueles ser con los hombres como él?

-¿Qué dices?- pregunta la joven desconcertada

-Muéstrale al señor, como somos nosotras de agradecidas y consideradas con el trato que nos dan hombres como ellos, en especial tú

-¿De verdad puedo hacerlo?- pregunta de manera sombría, Varla la observa muy deseoso de saber que tan bien puede atender esa muchacha y ese extraño cambio de actitud en ella, despierta un poco la suspicacia del hombre

-Estás que renuncias y ahora quieres atenderme bien, aquí hay gato encerrado

-Le pido mil perdones por todos mis desaires- Hellen comienza a acariciarle la barbilla- si quiere pasamos de inmediato a la habitación para que se relaje y luego pueda venir a terminar de arreglar sus asuntos con Nadia

Hellen lo invita a pararse, su mirada aparenta deseos de ir a la habitación con Varla. Carlos la observa sorprendido y no puede que hace unos minutos atrás estuvieron pensando en como sería la nueva vida de Hellen y ahora la ve que se va de la mano con Varla a la habitación

-Me traicionó

-No- le responde Diana- No te ha traicionado, debes creernos

-Pero se está yendo con él- le responde retirando a Diana del medio

Nadia se levanta de su asiento y se dirige donde se encuentra Carlos, que es detenido por Diana. Lo examina con la mirada de pies a cabeza

-¿Es él?- pregunta la mujer

-Si- responde Diana ya calmándolo

Nadia invita a Carlos a sentarse, él no quiere, desea ir a buscar a Hellen y decirle lo que en ese minuto piensa de ella

-Porque mejor no te tranquilizas, las cosas no son como tú las estas apreciando

-¿No?- pregunta con desdén- me dice que quiere dejar esta vida, que le da asco Varla y quiere estar conmigo y ahora se va con él a una habitación

-Diana, cuéntale

-Por supuesto- ella le sonríe al brasileño

Hellen invita a Varla a pasar a una habitación algo diferente a la que suelen asistir. La rubia comienza a quitarse los grande guantes negros y a soltarse el cabello, saca algo de un cajón, mira hacia atrás e invita a Varla a que comience a desvestirse para que puedan tener sexo a goce. El comienza a excitarse cuando ve a la joven en un corsé negro, unas botas negras que llegan hasta la rodilla en sus largas piernas. La ve tan sensual que todas sus dudas del cambio de actitud de la chica comienzan a desvanecerse

En el bar Diana termina de contarle lo que sucede con Varla y ahora Hellen

-Pero ella puede salir lastimada- comenta incrédulo Carlos

-No- Diana se ríe al dar la respuesta- no te preocupes, ella es experta en eso, si tú supieras la cantidad de hombres que han sufrido

-Fue mi mejor alumna aprendió bien y ese hombre ya le ha hecho daño- luego observa a Carlos- te pido que la cuides mucho, como ella lo hará contigo. Pensó que después de haber sido rechazada, de haber sido una adicta y prostituta, no encontraría alguien con quien estar o deseos de salir adelante y desaparecer de este ambiente, sólo te pido una cosa

-¿Cuál?

-Hellen- ahora responde Diana- sigue siendo muy atractiva, si bien, no todos los hombres logran pagar por estar con ella una noche o unos momentos, te pedimos que la convenzas de que baile en este lugar, ya que no estará en las calles, ni nada parecido, pero por lo menos tendrá una posibilidad de trabajo, no será comercio sexual, y nosotros no nos veremos tan afectados con su partida

-Deben preguntarle a ella

-Pero querrá tu opinión, ahora que quiere hacer una vida distinta

-Veré que puedo hacer- Carlos mira su reloj- no me gusta que otros la vean

-Lo sabemos, pero será mientras logramos estabilizarnos bien- responde Nadia

Varla está atemorizado, Hellen lo tiene en una silla sin posibilidades de que pueda salir sin que ella lo diga, mientras está dando vueltas alrededor de él

-¡¡Maldita perra!!!- comienza a maldecirla- ¡¡Sácame de aquí!!

-No, marrano asqueroso- ella coloca sus afilados tacos de punta en una de las piernas del hombre- ya te involucraste demasiado en nuestras vidas, más de lo que te imaginas, ahora yo soy la que manda y no tú- luego saca de su busto un pequeño puñal- no suelo usarlo ¿sabes? Pero me enseñaron a manejarlo muy bien- ella comienza a pasarlo por el rostro de hombre- abusaste de los sentimientos de Santana cuando solo era un niño- el puñal lo va bajando lentamente por el cuello- lo hiciste un ser sin sentimientos- baja el puñal por su pecho- hiciste que no tuviera amigos, que se volviera un frío roboth

-Perra asquerosa

-Si, soy una perra, que ladra, que muerde y peor aún que es capaz de dejar al peor de los hombres sin ganas de tener sexo jamás

-¿Qué dijiste?

-Lo que oíste asqueroso puerco- ella ahora coloca el taco de punta sobre el miembro de Varla- interesante, debe dolerte- pero el hombre no se queja- ¿sabias que hay unos puntos de presión en el pene del hombre que cuando los tocas, este no se vuelve a levantar en un buen tiempo?

-Puta de mierda

-shhhhh- ella le calla la boca- si sigues portándote mal, este lindo bebe- indicando el pequeño puñal- puede causarte mucho daño, apenas lo he usado una vez y el hombre tuvieron que ponerle un implante

-¿Qué quieres perra?

-Que nos dejes en paz, no vuelvas a buscar a Carlos y te vas olvidando de mi, cualquier cosa, en Brasil puede llegar tu castigo, cuídate yo hablo en serio, Nadia no venderá este lugar y tú puedes salir muy perjudicado con todo

-Si la prensa se entera que eres prostituta

-Entonces se enteraran de tus negocios de extorsión, del abuso que hiciste con Santana y de otras cosas más ¿quién crees que saldría perdiendo?

-Tu familia... ellos

-Ellos estarán bien, porque tú no les colocarás ningún dedo o tu virilidad pasará a la historia- presiona bien el taco de su bota en el pene de Varla- un punto menos

-Perra desgraciada

-Ups- dice ella con ironía- dos puntos menos- luego le susurra al oído- ¿sabes que aquí hay gente de la mafia valenciana, bastante temperamental, que son amigos de Nadia? Y ellos no estarán de acuerdo conque tú seas el nuevo dueño. Dejarás a Santana en paz, te olvidarás de mí y podrás follar contigo mismo si quieres, prometido- Varla no dice nada- dije: prometido- Varla no contesta

Ella sigue presionando con su taco otro punto de su miembro, haciendo que el hombre grite, ella se ríe y comienza a presionar otra vez, pronto la mujer pierde la paciencia

-Escúchame, no quiero que nos molestes más, no me volverás a extorsionar ni amenazar, no molestarás más a Santana y te olvidarás de mí, ¿entendiste?

-Púdrete perra

-Veo que no me estás entendiendo

Hellen se coloca de pie, se da vuelta, y le da un fuerte golpe a Varla en el rostro

-No me entendiste, te olvidarás de mí, de mi familia, de mis amigos y dejarás a Santana en paz de hoy en adelante si no quieres salir mutilado de esta historia- lo tira del cabello- quisiera cortarte eso que tiene entre las piernas como castigo por lo que le hiciste a Carlos, por haber golpeado a Diana y por haberme torturado con tus amenazas...

Santana mira su reloj, preocupado porque no sale Hellen, que ya comienza a dudar

-Si no hubieras confiado en ella ya te habrías ido

-Nadia tiene razón, pero no es bueno que la interrumpas, ya debe estar por salir

-Entonces voy a verla, se está demorando demasiado- Santana se levanta dejando a las mujeres solas, Diana quiere seguirlo pero Nadia la detiene

-Déjalo, es mejor que vaya por ella

Santana va por el pasillo a buscarla pero no sabe en que habitación pueda estar, justo en ese instante ella sale y deja a dos hombres, toca el timbre para que algunos vengan a ver a Varla.

-No vuelvas a darme un susto como ese- sorprende a la muchacha por atrás abrazándola por atrás

-Oye, oye, oye- dice ella cuando siente que la rodean los brazos de Santana- no quiero que digan que te he convertido en un hombre demasiado sensible- se da vuelta para mirarlo- ¿Qué ocurre?

-Me preocupé

-¿En serio?- ella se asombra- me da gusto, no te preocupes

-¿No te pasó nada?

-No, sólo que casi rompo un taco de mis botas, quería que me vieras con ellas – Hellen se rìe pero Carlos no entiende- creo que no me comprendiste, pero no importa... no me voy

-¿No abandonarás este lugar?

-No dije eso- lo toma del brazo-no iré a Brasil, ya ese hombre no se involucrará en nuestras vidas más.

-Diana me dijo de lo que eres capaz

-Sólo necesitaba la confirmación de Nadia, hace tiempo que quería dejar a ese hombre sin ganas de tocarme siquiera.- le acaricia el rostro-¿no vamos?

Nadia, los despide, le pide a Carlos que cuide a Hellen. Santana firma los balones para los nietos del barman, para salir de Tártaro dejando ambos parte de su pasado atrás para hacer una vida diferente.


End file.
